Lie To Me
by Bullet2tm
Summary: "You...you're the one who saved me. I think I remember being in the forest somewhere and then I saw you. You-you picked me up and carried me. I think I knew you then...I recognised you at the time, I think," said Caroline hesitantly. A meeting with the Five goes sideways and Caroline gets hit with a memory potion, making her forget about vampires, except for one. Klaus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_I know I'm an idiot, but I'm posting a new story! Again! Not sure if this has been done before (not that I have seen), well aspects of it have since Caroline loses her memory but its not from decades ago. She is losing her memory in the current story line. So, I guess I'll see how this turns out. Please read and review and tell me your thoughts. :) Thanks, enjoy._

**Lie to Me**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"What are you saying, Stefan?" exclaimed Elena as she looked to Damon whom looked away from her for the moment.

"Look, we have to team up with him...for the moment. Its not like we'll be the best of pals. We _have_ to find out about the Five. Now that you know why I had a secret alliance with him," said Stefan quietly at the end as he looked to the floor and then up to Elena's face.

Elena just stared at him, not really sure what to think. Of course, what he was proposing did make sense but that didn't mean she had to like it.

"Anyway, what Stefan was getting to was, _you're not going_," said Damon seriously as he glared at Elena as he always did when she tried to do something stupid.

"I have to, Damon. They asked for me!" she exclaimed angrily.

"Yes, we're aware of that," said a voice from behind them as they all visibly sagged their shoulders slightly knowing who it was.

Damon turned around to stare at the Original Hybrid. "We really need to put a human on the title deed," said Damon rolling his eyes.

The others were here too, Bonnie was on the couch with her arms crossed over her chest boredly since they were just arguing and it wasn't getting anywhere. Caroline was doing the same but her eyes looked over once Klaus arrived.

She supposed she was a little _less_ hateful after the whole Hayley debarcle. Tyler wasn't there of course, he was off with Hayley, scheming to turn Klaus' hybrids against him. So typical. And she just sort of stared at him along with the others, not that she was shocked that he had just popped out of nowhere as he always does.

Matt and Jeremy were sitting on the opposite couch, also lounging around since they had gotten no where so far.

"What do you want Klaus?" droned Stefan, holding back the urge to roll his eyes.

"I have to agree with Stefan and Damon on this one. The doppleganger, well, soon to be again doppleganger, will _not_ be going to the meeting. Surely the witch can take her place," said Klaus as he eyed Bonnie with scrutiny and then looked around at the others whom were staring at him incredulous looks.

His eyes finally rested on Caroline, lingering a second more before he turned back to Damon and Stefan.

And then the arguements began.

The situation was, the other three members of the 'Five', it seemed were teamed up once again, minus Jeremy. They put a proposition to their group to meet with them, but only Elena could go. It seemed they had been keeping an eye on them for some time and knew that Elena was the most precious; the person whom they held most dear. Unfortunately for them, it appeared every enemy they came across just happened to know _everything _about them _all_ the time. It was very annoying.

"Where do you get off telling us what to do?" yelled Damon to Klaus.

"I agree with Damon, how did you even know about it in the first place?!" exclaimed Stefan.

"Look, just let me go!" said Elena as she turned to Damon and Stefan.

"One of us could go, its not like they'll kill a human right?" asked Matt, getting up off the couch and standing next to Elena.

"Let me remind you all I was lenient to the fact that Stefan _promised_ to keep our little deal a secret and I have yet to kill one of you as punishment. Therefore, I get to choose who will go," said Klaus as he pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh at this whole situation.

And the arguements continued after that for some time.

"I'll go!" yelled someone finally.

Suddenly all heads turned to the person in question and Klaus narrowed his eyes at her.

"God! You'd think we were in highschool right now," exclaimed Caroline exasperatingly.

"Hate to burst your bubble, sweetheart, but you have blonde hair, not brown. I was thinking the Bennett witch-"

"You know they do make things like _wigs_ Klaus. By the time they notice its not her, I will have the information you need and I'll get out of there and one of you can be hiding somewhere further down the forest or something," she said with a shrug, knowing she was right. "And I'll have you know I make a convincing brunette."

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "I don't doubt that, sweetheart, but...you're not going! They could kill you on the spot!" he said, feeling the anger swell.

"Oh? And you care because?"

"Well, because...I'm the Original Hybrid and I can kill anyone in this room if I wanted to. Besides I've saved you more than I care to mention and I don't want my hard work to go to waste," he spat as he glared at her, trying to make sure he didn't sound like he cared. Because he didn't. He fancied her and it would just be a terrible waste for her to die.

"Right, firstly, that threat died a long time ago and is officially old. Secondly, I couldn't care less if you've saved me twice that was your decision. Doesn't make up for all the other evil things you've done and thirdly, I make my own decisions, Klaus," exclaimed Caroline, not really believing she was justifying herself to a jerk like Klaus. She crossed her arms over her chest as she stood up and walked over to stand next to Matt.

Klaus laughed once. "Do you hear yourself, sweetheart? Are you really willing to give up your life for _them?_ You are so much better than them," said Klaus as he gestured to the others in the room whom were just looking on in fascination at how Caroline was openly arguing with Klaus without being so much as threatened or hurt at her defying words.

Caroline simply stared at Klaus, not agreeing with him one bit, which wasn't uncommon when it came to to the two of them. But her eyes held confusion, just why was he arguing? If she successfully went to the meeting without them learning the fact she _wasn't_ Elena and got the information they needed, what was the problem?

"Okay, this is seeming a lot like a lovers spat, which makes me cringe," said Damon with an ill look on his face. "But I agree with Caroline. She's going."

Klaus narrowed his eyes at Damon. "I think you are under the impression that this is a discussion. No, Damon, this is not a discussion. This is where _I_ tell you what to do and _you_ do it. And I'm telling you, Caroline is not being bait. The witch is going, end of story."

Damon laughed. "This is unbelievable. Its taken you a thousand years to find a girl you like and you choose _her_? Well, get over it! She's on _our_ side, hybrid, which means she wants to protect Elena. She is going to do it, without wanting anything in return, because that's what the 'good' side does. Caroline, get ready and go find a damn wig."

Caroline began to walk to the door when a hand went to her arm. She looked behind her to see Elena shaking her head with tears about to be shed.

"Care, you don't have to do this. Just say the word and we'll find someone else. Hell, I usually wouldn't do something like this, but we could even compel a human to go with brunette hair...anyone but _you_," said Elena desperately as the thought of making Caroline go in her place finally hit home. "Actually, I don't want you to do it Caroline, please."

Caroline shook her head and smiled and looked up to see Stefan nod at her, obviously agreeing with what Elena had said. She looked to Bonnie, Matt and Jeremy, they all seemed okay with Elena's alternative. She didn't bother glancing at Damon, knowing he wanted her to go regardless of what anyone else thought.

"Look guys, it has to be a vampire. Those hunters can probably tell and plus, if something does go down, we will feel even worse if the human girl dies or if Bonnie gets hurt. I mean, I _am_ a vampire, I'm sure I'll be able to get away," she explained as she placed a hand on Elena's shoulder.

She walked past Stefan and Damon and then finally Klaus whom looked at her intently, his icy blue orbs piercing into her soul, but she ignored it.

Klaus couldn't ignore that what she proposed was sound, but at what cost? What if something happened? She could be gone forever...

He watched her walk out the door, her hips swaying a bit when she did. She always looked the best when walking away from him, as Kol had said to him once.

* * *

Caroline walked up to the clearing, her wig in place. She could do this. Why did she agree to go alone? God she hated this. It wasn't like she could let them come since the 'Five' or more like the 'Three' at the moment, specified that Elena had to come alone.

Luckily she knew someone wasn't far away, since they took her advice so that one of them were a few yards away in case something happened. Well, she couldn't sense the person, so perhaps they were further back than she expected.

Caroline folded her arms over her chest and looked at every direction to see if anyone had arrived yet. Just who were these people? Were they really to be feared as Stefan and Klaus had suggested?

Caroline looked through the darkness of the woods and then honed in on her vampiric senses. She thought she heard a branch crack, she was sure of it.

"Hello? I'm here for the meeting!" she said, but nobody responded.

Then someone emerged from the trees. In the moonlight, she could tell he was a muscly man, causcasion with brown longish hair tied up in a small pony tail at the back, wearing a leather jacket, grey button up shirt and black sturdy jeans. He had grey eyes and an emotionless face. It made her shiver, not knowing how to read this guy.

"Elena," he said. "Hello, my name is Arthur."

Caroline frowned. "Hi. What did you want to talk about?"

Arthur walked closer until they were a few metres apart and then began.

"We want Jeremy, Elena," said Arthur.

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "No way, no way in hell!"

"We will give you the cure," he said slowly, seeing that it piqued her interest.

"Why do you want him?" Caroline questioned, suddenly feeling like it was a false offer.

Arthur circled her for a moment, gauging her.

"He is one of us. One way or another, he will be one with us again-"

"What do you mean _again_?" asked Caroline in confusion.

"We were whole once, long ago. When the five stand as one, we become one. Our power can be channelled into one devastating force and that is so we can eradicate vampires and other unworldly beasts more swiftly," explained Arthur. "But I think you've heard enough. Agree to bring him to us and I will tell you the location of the cure and how to obtain it."

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him, not truly believing him. It was too good to be true.

"You would tell us that before we hand over Jeremy?" she asked, disbelieving he would do such a thing.

Arthur smirked. "Yes. Because we can get Jeremy whenever we like, but it is you who will lead us to the Originals," he said with a knowing smile.

"Fine, tell me the location and I will lead you to Jeremy," she said, but obviously was lying. She could run from him and warn the others but at least she would have the location.

Arthur walked over to her and only stopped when he was within a very close proximity.

"Its our blood, but in this form as it is now, it is useless. However, once the tattoo is completed, that is when the cure will make itself available within us. Mine is almost complete. But I did not promise my blood, I promised you a location and how to obtain it," he whispered in her ear.

Caroline suddenly backed away and smirked. "Thanks for the information, Arthur, but unfortunately I have to go," she said as she ran with her vampire speed, away from him.

He simply smiled and watched her blur away. His eyes followed his brothers as they intercepted her. _Foolish girl,_ he thought.

Suddenly she felt something land on the back of her neck, but by the time her hand reached for it and pulled it out, half of the substance had already entered her system. Caroline fell backwards and grabbed a tree for support.

She was losing consciousness slowly as her back slid down the tree. She heard in the distance footsteps, she assumed the other two hunters had been in the background somewhere, waiting for her to run. What exactly was it? It wasn't burning her, so it wasn't vervain.

"Help," muttered softly, knowing that its not like anyone would hear her unless they were listening for her.

Caroline's eyes began close as her butt hit the ground with a 'thud'. Suddenly she was lifted up and she managed to lift her head slightly to look into their eyes.

It was dark, but she could make out his icy blue orbs as his eyes glinted in the moonlight.

"K-Klaus..." she managed to make out before she totally lost consciousness.

* * *

_"What the hell-"_

_"-your fault!"_

_"-how could you"_

_"I should kill you all!"_

Caroline moaned and held her head. As she fully awoke and opened her eyes, she registered her surroundings. What had happened? Where was she?

"What the-"

"Caroline! Oh god, I was so worried!" exclaimed a girl, hugging her.

Caroline frowned and pushed her away, causing the girl to step back, confused.

"Care, its me Elena," she said with a frown as she moved to grab her hand, but Caroline pulled it away before she could do so.

"Who the hell are you?!" exclaimed Caroline with fear as she sat up abruptly in the bed, backing away until her back was against the head board.

Elena gasped in horror and then ran out the door.

Caroline cringed as she heard voices downstairs. How the hell was she hearing a conversation from upstairs when she wasn't in the same room? She realised that her senses seemed to be in overdrive at the moment. Caroline figured she must have been given drugs to help her or something and it was causing everything to be so loud.

_"She doesn't remember me," said Elena desperately and Caroline could hear her voice begin to crack._

_"What? Don't worry Elena, we'll just see who she _does_ remember and go from there," said a male voice and Caroline heard a patting noise, she assumed it was the man putting a comforting hand on Elena._

Suddenly two other people entered and the Elena stood at the doorway observing Caroline with tears in her eyes.

Caroline clenched her fists against the sheets, afraid of who these people were.

"Blondie, you remember us, right?"

Caroline shook her head vigorously as her emerald orbs stared at Damon and then to Stefan.

"Okay, we can fix this. How about you get Bonnie to come over? And what ever you do, don't tell Klaus," said Damon quietly as he glanced over at Elena.

Elena nodded when suddenly Caroline recognised the name.

"Klaus," she said softly, knowing that somehow she knew that name.

Damon snapped his gaze back to Caroline with wide eyes. "Do you...know Klaus?" he asked hesitantly, dreading the answer.

Caroline nodded. "I recognise the name..."

"This is un-fucking-believable," groaned Damon as he rolled his eyes. "Scratch what I said, we better call him."

"No Damon! I don't care if she recognises him, he doesn't need to be here!" exclaimed Elena angrily.

Caroline watched them argue quietly before she rolled her eyes and cleared her throat.

"Excuse me? Can I go home now? I don't know who you people are, and not that I'm not grateful, but I'm going to go now," said Caroline, hoping they were serial killers or kidnappers or something like that.

Caroline got up from the bed, luckily she was fully clothed, and walked past them toward the exit. Elena began to go after her but Damon pulled her back by her wrist.

"Let her go, Elena," said Damon. "Call Klaus."

Stefan sighed as he pulled out his phone. "Look, I have to be with Damon on this one. If she recognises him, he may be the only one that can help her at the moment. Elena," began Stefan as he walked over and placed his hands either side her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "We'll get her back, but right now she needs familiar faces until she can hopefully regain her memory. In the meantime, call Bonnie over and we'll discuss possible causes and go back to the scene too."

Elena nodded hesitantly. She hated the fact that one of her best friends was hurting and she didn't even know it. She couldn't be there for her and yet Klaus could?

If she thought a year ago that Klaus would be helping them with _anything_, she would have laughed hysterically and then told herself that she was crazy. Because it was. This whole situation was.

"Did Klaus say anything when he brought her here?" asked Damon, before Stefan could make the call.

Stefan shook his head. "Nope. But he did threaten us again that if something happened to her we would pay, just the usual," he said with a shrug of the shoulders.

Damon rolled his eyes.

Elena walked out of the room and down the stairs to check on Caroline whom was just exiting the front door. They had already informed Liz earlier of the situation, so she wouldn't get a horrible surprise when her daughter knew nothing of her friends when she walked in the door. But Elena couldn't help but feel angry that she could only stand there and watch Caroline walk away from her as she desperately wanted to run toward her and try and get her to remember.

Elena sat on the couch in the living area downstairs and pulled out her phone to text Bonnie, whilst upstairs, Stefan dialled Klaus' number.

"Stefan. I was expecting your call. How is Caroline?" asked the voice on the other line.

Stefan paused for a minute, not really thinking it through before he called as he didn't really know how to break to news to the murderous Original hybrid.

"_Stefan_," urged Klaus warningly. "She is...alright, isn't she?"

"Uh...that's the thing Klaus. She doesn't remember anything," said Stefan with a sigh.

He heard Klaus smash something in the background.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE DOESN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING?" yelled Klaus angrily on the other line as Stefan held the phone away from his ear slightly. "You _promised me_ she would be okay in your hands!"

Stefan cringed at his tone, inwardly of course.

"She's conscious, its just her memory that's the problem," said Stefan.

Damon looked over to Stefan as he spoke and was glaring at him. Stefan looked back at him and they shared a look. Stefan heard Klaus sigh in relief.

"Well, what _does_ she remember?" he asked finally.

"Funnily enough...she remembers _you_," spat Stefan as if the words he spoke pained him physically. "Look, I can't believe I'm going to say this but, you're going to have to talk to her. Try and get her to remember things. She doesn't remember any of us so, I suppose you can say you're our only hope."

Stefan hated that Klaus was their only hope, but it was the truth. He was. It was ironic, that Klaus could be their end but he was also their savior.

_The world is truly warped,_ Stefan thought, feeling sick to his stomach at the fact he had actually used the words 'you're our only hope' to Klaus. Klaus the murderer...the cold, black hearted Original who seemed to only care about one person in their group and that happened to be Caroline oh and Elena, but that was because he wanted more hybrids.

He supposed it was lucky it _was_ Caroline, he doubted Klaus would help anyone else with a problem like this.

After a few moments of silence at the other end, he heard Klaus speak again.

"Me? If this is some kind of ploy Stefan-"

"Its not okay?! You think I _like_ asking for your help? Do you really think Elena would agree for you to see Caroline if it was nothing other than the last resort?" exclaimed Stefan, letting his anger show. It had built up from the moment they found out Caroline had been attacked and now it seemed, Klaus was pushing him. "You're the last person any of us would want Caroline hanging around! If there was any other choice, I'd take it. If you can't handle this Klaus, believe me, we'll find another way-"

"No! Its fine, I'll go see her right now."

And then the line went dead. Stefan looked over at Damon and put his phone back in his pocket.

"So, we have sunk to a whole new low," said Damon as he walked over and took a seat on the end of Stefan's bed.

They heard Elena walk up the stairs, Bonnie had arrived and was standing behind her as they stopped at the doorway.

"What the hell happened?!" exclaimed Bonnie angrily.

* * *

Caroline let tears fall down her cheeks as she held her mum in her arms.

"God, Caroline, I was so worried! You didn't come home last night," said Liz as she pulled her daughter away from her for a moment so she could look into her beautiful emerald orbs.

Caroline shook her head. "I'm sorry, I just...I can't remember anything! I remember you and...Klaus, or someone by that name but I don't know who those other people were. I woke up in some random bed with people trying to say they were my friends. And something weird happened. The girl that I woke up to went downstairs and I could hear her _whole_ conversation from all the way upstairs...how is that even possible?" asked Caroline desperately, her eyes searching her mother's face for answers.

She noticed her mother frown slightly and Caroline knew straight away that Liz knew something.

"Um, its a little complicated sweetie. I ah-"

"Let me explain," said a voice from behind them.

Liz whipped around, her eyes wide. "What the-how did you get in here?" exclaimed the Sherriff whom was searching the room with her eyes for her gun.

Klaus entered the abode from the front door which he closed behind him. "I have an invitation, remember Sherriff?"

Liz narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing here?" demanded Liz as she stood protectively in front of her daughter, knowing full well that Caroline was a vampire so she was stronger but that didn't stop her maternal instincts from kicking in. Plus, Caroline didn't remember anything about being a vampire which was obvious from the fact that she didn't know why she had 'extra sensitive' hearing.

Klaus smiled as he looked from Liz to her daughter whom was staring back at him with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Do you recognise me sweetheart?" he asked softly as he stood still at the front door, unsure on whether Stefan had been telling the truth or not.

Caroline frowned and her mother looked at her. She placed a hand on Liz's forearm slightly as she walked past her to stand in front of Klaus.

"You...you're the one who saved me. I think I remember being in the forest somewhere and then I saw you. You-you picked me up and carried me. I think I knew you then...I recognised you at the time, I think," said Caroline hesitantly. "T-thank you, for that." She then smiled at him and he couldn't help but show surprise at her words and then her genuine smile after she spoke them.

"Yes well, I suppose we should talk," said Klaus. "You should come with me."

Liz narrowed her eyes. "Caroline-" began Liz as she walked toward her daughter.

"Sherriff Forbes, I think you should let me handle this. Familiar faces always help people with amnesia and as you can see, I'm a familiar face," he said with a smile.

Klaus then opened the front door and stepped aside to let Caroline pass. When she did, he looked back at Liz. "Talk to the Salvator's, they'll fill you in."

* * *

She didn't know where she was, but it was beautiful here. Caroline sat on the grass as she hugged her knees to her chest and kept glancing over at Klaus every once in a while. He sat beside her with one leg stretched out flat and one of his knees bent with his forearm resting against the top of it relaxingly, allowing his hand to dangle freely.

Caroline had seen his face before, she remembered bits and pieces of that night but when she thought hard, she could only see Klaus's face. He _had_ to be significant in her life, was he her boyfriend? Lover? Friend? She didn't know, but he was _hell_ attractive, with short blonde curls, icy blue eyes, tall, lean, dark jeans and dark blue button up shirt, leather jacket and confidence just oozed off him.

And suddenly, she felt hungry. She tried to push it to the back of her mind since there were more pressing issues.

"Thanks for bringing me here, I like it here. Its peaceful. So...why do I remember you?" she asked, turning her head to face him.

Klaus looked at her. "I don't know, but I'd like to find out," he said tensely, remembering that this was all _their_ fault for making Caroline go to that meeting when he expressly told them 'no'. But did those idiots listen to him? Of course not!

"Are we...um...together or something?" she asked with a blush, now regretting even asking.

Klaus raised an eyebrow as a smirk played upon his lips. _Oh Caroline, if only you remembered,_ he thought. But then another mischievious thought came to his mind.

She had no idea what they were before and there was a chance she never would remember. And there was no way he was going to let this opportunity slip away from him. He did, of course, think of the bigger picture but there was no reason why he couldn't let this play to his advantage in more ways than one.

"Sort of," he said mysteriously with a small smile, causing Caroline to look away.

"Oh. I see. I sort of figured you must have been for me to remember you," she said as she looked up at the clear blue sky as the sun began to set.

Klaus was loving this. Truly. If only Damon and Stefan were here to squirm, it would have made this all worth while. But he couldn't ignore the fact that she may have information locked away somewhere in her mind about the cure and the Five. He knew a bit about the original Five, but he had yet to meet this generation and therefore, wasn't aware of their current plan of action.

"Now. What else do you remember?" he asked her, gauging her reaction and checking her out at the same time as he always did.

And at the moment, she looked simply amazing. Her blonde curls flew behind her slightly from the mild wind, she faced the sky still and her eyes were searching the sky for answers as she tried to remember. He would have to remember this moment as he would be drawing it later on tonight.

He promised himself a while ago after Caroline had betrayed him that he would no longer draw her, but now? This was the chance of a lifetime. It was a chance for him to make her see that they were meant to be together. It was a new slate, for both of them. So yes, he would draw her tonight. He would take another chance on her.

"Going to school, but-" she began but suddenly her attention went somewhere behind her.

She snapped her head around to see a couple around twenty yards away, setting down a picnic blanket.

"What the..." she gasped as she heard their conversation.

Caroline got up quickly and looked over at them, not understanding how this was happening.

"Caroline," said Klaus as he too got up and stood behind her. "What-"

"I can hear their conversation!" she exclaimed worriedly as she pointed at the people who were no where near in hearing range and then looked up at Klaus.

Klaus closed his eyes. Of course, he had forgotten that she had no memory of her vampirism either. They were going to have to talk about that since it would be an issue they couldn't avoid.

And then suddenly, all sorts of things began to happen. Her hunger was unbelievable and was making her feel erratic. The noises around her were amplified, from the wind to the people yards away. They had been when she first woke up but she figured that was a side effect of the drugs she must have been given, but now? She wasn't so sure.

She looked around her, looking at everything and put a hand to her forehead as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" she gasped when suddenly she felt strong hands on her shoulders. She opened her eyes to see Klaus' cool ones stare down at her intensely.

"Shh, its okay, there's absolutely nothing wrong with you, you're perfect, love. I have some things to explain to you, so I think we should go. You need to...eat," he said cautiously, deciding not to explain the details right now.

Caroline nodded finally and gave him a small smile. He was never going to get used to that.

* * *

Klaus and Caroline walked into the mansion. "You live here?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Klaus nodded. "Lets go into the living room and then I'll bring you some food after I explain," he said, well it was blood he would be bringing but it was more or less food to vampires.

Caroline sat down hesitantly on the leather couch, feeling like she would somehow tarnish it since it looked like it had hardly been used.

"Now. I'm going to get this into the open right now, you're a vampire, Caroline," he said seriously as he stood in front of her.

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "Are you crazy?!" she exclaimed, her eyes looking at him incredulously.

Klaus stared her down.

"You're serious...okay, I think I'm just going to...go now," she said awkwardly as she got up from the couch and ran for the door.

Klaus rolled his eyes before he ran and stood in front of her using his vampire speed. Caroline gasped in surprise.

"H-how did you-"

"Because I'm one too, well, I'm a slightly different case but you _are_ one, I'm not lying. Do you feel hungry, love?" he asked, his eyes penetrating her intensely.

Caroline couldn't ignore the fact that he knew what she was feeling right at that moment. God was she ever!

Suddenly Caroline heard voices from a room across the foyer and then heard a door open causing her to look behind Klaus. He turned as well to see one of his hybrids waltz in with a human by his side.

He didn't know how many times he had told them _not _to bring people they knew around to his house, it wasn't a hostel! They were there to do _his_ bidding; to work! But this one obviously thought Klaus wasn't there.

_Big mistake,_ thought Klaus with a smirk as he watched Caroline's face begin to change. The human was about to die and Klaus didn't care. For one, it taught his hybrid to do as he was told, not that he had actually _ordered_ him not to, but that was besides the point and secondly, it would show Caroline that he was telling the truth.

Caroline didn't know what was happening to her, she felt something weird with her eyes and slowly walked around Klaus to look at the people who arrived. She was drawn to the girl who just entered the room.

"K-Klaus?" asked the man frantically whom stood next to the woman who was just smiling, not knowing whose house to whom it belonged. They had been holding hands, so she wasn't a simple meal to his hybrid.

Klaus smiled. "Jason."

"I-It isn't what it looks like-"

"Oh, I'm sure its not, mate," smirked Klaus, but Caroline wasn't listening to anything they were saying.

Suddenly she found herself in front of the woman who gasped at the close proximity. Caroline simply stared at the girl and then her neck suddenly looked really enticing.

"W-who are you? What are you doing?" asked the woman hesitantly. The hybrid next to her was too shocked to tell Caroline to back off, when suddenly Caroline grabbed the girl by the head and dug her vampire teeth into her jugular.

The hybrid went to pull her off, but Klaus was already in front of him shaking his head. "No, Jason. You broke the rules. You will _not_ stop her."

Caroline felt euphoric as she drained the girl of her blood. It tasted amazing and warm and it made her feel all tingly inside. She couldn't stop doing it, she wouldn't. It made her feel alive!

She could also hear the woman's heart beat began to slow, but her want for blood overpowered her care about how slow the woman's heart was beating, or the fact that it had just stopped.

Caroline pulled away from the woman and let the body fall to the floor unceremoniously. And then she registered what she had just done. Her eyes widened as she looked down at the woman, lifeless on the floor, then to the hybrid who was crying on the ground in front of Klaus and then finally to Klaus whom was just smiling at her.

He could see Caroline was enjoying herself, so he didn't stop her when he heard the woman's heart beat stop. She was dead. Caroline had just killed her. He watched as she let the body fall to the ground and he couldn't help but think that Caroline looked so beautiful with blood dripping down her chin and her face glowing from vitality which the blood provided her.

Her eyes began to regain their usual emerald colour from the previous red colour, which happened when vampires fed and he noticed her dilemma.

"I-just...I _am_ a vampire!" she exclaimed as tears began to run down her face. "I just...I killed someone!"

Klaus, sad that the moment had ended, walked over to her and placed his hands around the sides of her face, allowing her to rest her head on his chest.

"Shh, sweetheart, its normal. I tried to tell you," soothed Klaus softly, resting his chin on top of her head while his face had a look of satisfaction as he wrapped his arms around the small of her back. He had waited for so long to hold her like this, and for Caroline to let him.

It was as if Caroline had just been turned, since she had no memory of being a vampire or of Stefan, the person who had helped her transition from the beginning. Now, if _he_ had been her teacher, well, things could have gone down very differently.

But he could see she was having a hard time taking a life. If he began to let her believe his ideals about being a vampire, he feared she would not be the same.

"I know," sobbed Caroline as she cried from the guilt. "God! What have I done Klaus?"

Klaus pulled her away from him a bit so he could look down into her eyes. "Look, don't feel bad about that girl, it happens, love. Its a common occurrance in a vampire's life. There is no vampire in the world who can claim they haven't taken a life, Caroline, in fact, you have the very best track record I know."

Caroline's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?" she asked, astonished, perhaps there was hope for her. Maybe she wasn't a monster, but deep down she knew she was.

Klaus nodded with a small reassuring smile.

"So...I'm a vampire. And, you are too?" she said, already knowing the answer.

He nodded. "Now, how about you go clean up, there's a bathroom upstairs. I'll clean this up," said Klaus as he let go of her.

She smiled a broken smile and walked past him but as she looked down at the devastated hybrid whom still seemed to be upset from losing his 'friend', she couldn't help but feel even more guilty.

"I'm...I'm so sorry," she whispered as she ran up the stairs with vampire speed, trying to get away from her guilt.

Jason didn't even respond and stood up slowly to see Klaus glaring at him.

"You made her feel even more guilty. Don't speak of this again, and _don't_ speak to her," he said, causing Jason to nod. "And clean this up, will you? That's a good boy."

Jason nodded obediently and disappeared to get some tarp to wrap the body up in.

Klaus sighed. Now that she knew she was a vampire, perhaps she would start remembering things. He had a feeling the reason she lost her memory wasn't from an accident. She must of learnt something important and he was going to find out what it was.

* * *

"I found it!" yelled Jeremy, as he picked up a small dart.

He looked at it with his flashlight and realised there was still half of the substance left inside it. Suddenly Damon was standing in front of him, holding out his empty hand, and Jeremy placed the dart in it.

Damon frowned.

"Only half of it went into her system," he said quietly as Stefan caught up to them.

"Thats the thing that caused her to lose her memory then," said Stefan.

"I guess so, she must have pulled it out before the whole lot of it went into her blood stream," said Jeremy. "Maybe that's why she can remember Klaus?"

Matt finally caught up and stood next to Jeremy.

"Nice of you to join us," said Damon sarcastically.

Matt ignored the comment, after all, he still felt guilty and clearly, Damon still had 'issues' with him.

"Well lets get it back to Bonnie, hopefully she can work out what's inside this thing," said Stefan.

They arrived back at the boarding house and Elena straight away attacked them with questions.

"Look, this is all we found, but at a guess, this is what Caroline got hit with," said Stefan as he looked at Elena.

She seemed to nod. "At least its a start," she said optimistically, which was so unlike her these days.

Bonnie took the dart from Damon and went to her books which were all laying across the dining table in the middle of the lounge room. "I'll need some time. In the mean time, has anyone checked in with Klaus to see how she's doing? Oh, and has anyone contacted Tyler to tell him the bad news?"

Elena looked to her and shook her head. "But I think Stefan should call him and I'll call Tyler," she said, looking pointedly at said person who began to pull his phone out.

Half an hour later, Jeremy and Matt had gone home seeing how they couldn't really do much right now, but Elena stayed. Elena had called Tyler, telling him the news which he was _not _happy about, and who would be? He said he was going to come over when he had the chance, hopefully without being spotted since the Council still believed him to be dead.

Suddenly Bonnie found something.

"Oh my god," she said quietly as her eyes followed the words on the page she was reading.

Elena sat up, rubbing her eyes. "W-what is it Bon?"

Bonnie didn't answer straight away as she re-read the page, just in case she was reading it wrong.

"This is a potion or some sort of very old memory recipe," said Bonnie whom was still looking down at the page. "It says that it can cause memory loss of specific things, but can have no effect on any other memories if you so wish. You just have to specify when doing the incantation and you have to put a sample of the thing you wish them to lose memory of. This _could_ be it, but I'm not certain."

Elena's eyes widened. "Well it makes sense. Why did she remember Klaus though? What if he had something to do with it?"

Bonnie shook her head. "As much as I would love to blame him, Elena, it doesn't make sense. Why would he want her to forget the particulars of that meeting? He wanted to know what happened as much as we did and he wants the same thing we do. The cure. What if Caroline found out the location? Because remember the plan was for her to escape with it. What if she tried to escape and so they shot her with this dart so she wouldn't remember what was said?"

Elena nodded in agreement as she sat up. "That makes sense," she said quietly. "But what exactly did they make her forget?"

Damon raced down the stairs as he heard that Bonnie and Elena were having a conversation. Stefan soon followed.

"That's the question, isn't it?" said Damon snidely. He shook his head angrily. "That's why you only send Blondie in as a _distraction_, not to do the hard stuff where you have to use your brain."

"Damon!" exclaimed Elena in an annoyed tone.

"What? Just sayin'," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Suddenly a knock was heard on the front door. Everybody gave each other a look, trying to work out who it might be. It seemed no one knew so Stefan went to answer the door.

"Klaus. What an unpleasant surprise," said Stefan as he let Klaus walk past him and shut the door behind him.

Klaus strode down the hall until he got to the living room to see Elena on the couch next to Bonnie whom was looking at the grimoires and some other books and then to Damon who didn't look pleased to see him.

"How is Caroline?" asked Stefan from behind him.

"Good," said Klaus. "What happened to her? Have you found anything out?"

"Now hang on just a minute, Klaus. How about you tell us if she's remembered anything first," said Damon, walking toward the hybrid with a glare.

Klaus smirked. "She remembers me, and suffice to say, I'd say that's the _important_ thing. Everything and everyone else is insignificant, wouldn't you say?" he said.

"Quit dicking around, did you see her? What did she say?" said Stefan, his eyes searching Klaus for a lie.

Klaus looked at all of them. They were watching him intently. It was funny how much they were now relying on him to fix Caroline. Well, personally, he believed she didn't need fixing, apart from a few memories lost.

"Of course I saw her. We spent the day together-"

"What?!" yelled Bonnie and Elena in unison.

"When we said 'go see her', we didn't mean spending the whole day together on some kind of sick date that you fantasize about every day," spat Damon angrily. "Man, if you weren't invincible, I'd so stake you right now."

Klaus laughed. "All this hostility. Perhaps I _won't_ help her remember any of you, it wouldn't be worth her time anyway. As long as she remembers the particulars of that meeting, that's all I care about."

Elena's eyes widened. "I hope you're not trying to poison her mind to turn her against us, Klaus," said Elena whom was having a mental panic. This whole situation was so horrible and they were relying on Klaus to be noble about this?

"Well then what _does_ she remember?" asked Stefan, trying to calm down the situation before everyone just started attacking him.

"Well, mate, she remembers me saving her and that's about all at the moment. Her childhood seems to still be in tact and of course she remembers her mother. What concerned me is that she forgot she was a vampire. She drained a girl and killed her today," said Klaus with a shrug and said the last comment as an after thought.

"She what?!" exclaimed Bonnie in horror.

Stefan gave Damon a look which they both shared, which said 'WTF'.

"So now she knows she's a vampire at least," finished Klaus. "Now, you were going to explain to me what you have found out about the situation?"

"Hang on," interrupted Elena as she realised something Klaus had said. "You said she remembered her childhood, then why does she not remember us?" Elena pointed to Bonnie and then back at herself.

Klaus simply stared at her with a raised eyebrow. "She doesn't remember you, however, she does remember the human."

"Matt?" asked Damon incredulously. "Why bother with remembering unimportant people like you and Matt?"

Klaus turned his head to look at Damon. "Well, it seems that Caroline doesn't think so," smirked Klaus. "She thinks we're _involved_ and I've no idea why she remembers the human."

Elena clenched her fists in rage. "How _dare_ you?! I hope you told her that's _not_ the case Klaus!"

Klaus simply smirked. "Now why would I do that?"

"Klaus," began Stefan warningly. "Don't take advantage of her, when she remembers, and I guarantee she will, she won't forgive you."

The Original Hybrid simply smiled. "We'll see about that, won't we? By then, she'll be in love with me, she won't be able to deny me any longer."

Bonnie looked to Elena worriedly.

"That's it! You're not to see her again, this was a bad idea from the beginning-" began Elena.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, remind me again how you'll stop me?" said Klaus menacingly as he glared at her.

Elena huffed and then looked to Stefan and then Damon for support.

"I should rip you apart! You're using this to your advantage! Lets not forget the whole reason for this temporary alliance," said Damon angrily as he stepped closer toward Klaus.

But Klaus wasn't perturbed in the slightest. "Still pretending that you have a chance against me?"

Damon was about to retort when he felt an arm against his chest. He looked to Stefan who gave him a look to calm him down.

"Klaus, what are you intending to do?" asked Stefan calmly, despite wishing they could dagger him with a white oak stake right now. Well, they still had it from when Alaric was trying to kill the vampire race, so there was always that.

Klaus smirked knowingly and looked to his old ripper friend.

"I have a plan. When I feel the need for any of you to know, well, then you will know it."

"So are you trying to turn her into a killer like you? Is that why she killed someone?" piped up Bonnie, still unable to get past that part of the story.

Klaus turned to her but shook his head once. "Do you really think I would do that? Even though she doesn't remember you, Stefan, and therefore doesn't remember what you have taught her, she still was guilt ridden from the experience. I'll teach her how to control it."

They all inwardly felt relieved slightly that she hadn't gone off the deep end, though it was likely to happen with Klaus around her.

"Okay then, so where is she? At home? We thought Tyler should see her to see if she remembers him," said Elena evenly with her arms crossed over her chest.

Suddenly Klaus narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't think so, Elena. She won't. And she's resting at the moment; I won't rouse her just to see that worthless excuse of a hybrid," said Klaus resentfully.

"God! Just because she remembers you, doesn't mean you get to decide who she sees and who she doesn't see, Klaus," spat Bonnie. "She's our friend! You have no right!"

"Oh I don't? She trusts me, she doesn't trust any of you. She stands by my word. If I told her Elena was the one who tried to kill her, how do you think she would react?" asked Klaus, manipulatively.

Elena gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"You don't get it, none of you do. You are now dependant on me. We play by _my_ rules now. And if any of you try to take her away from me, I'll make you suffer horribly. That's a promise," said Klaus as he glared at each of them consecutively.

Damon remained tight lipped for the moment, Stefan looked to the floor in defeat, Bonnie grabbed Elena's hand, squeezed it and looked at her. They could say nothing else, what could they say anyway? Klaus had the upper hand now and they _literally_ had to bow down to him.

"Now, tell me what you have found out."

* * *

**A/N: **_I know I'm an idiot, but I'm posting a new story! Again! Not sure if this has been done before (not that I have seen), well aspects of it have since Caroline loses her memory but its not from decades ago. She is losing her memory in the current story line. So, I guess I'll see how this turns out. Please read and review and tell me your thoughts. :) Thanks, enjoy._

_Bullet2tm_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_Okay, I've had a short break from my main stories, but here is the second chapter to Lie to Me :) I'm **still** trying to write The Seven Seas (this next chapter is particularly hard!), so I apologise to everyone! But please check out my tumblr klaroline4eva . tumblr . com. :) My personal one is bullet2tm . tumblr . com but I don't post my stories on there. :) Also, thank you SO SO much for all the reviews and +alerts for this one! I really appreciate all your comments, please keep them coming. :) I might try and ask someone to make a proper pic for this, but we'll see how popular it is first. :) Anyway, enjoy._

**Lie to Me**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Caroline awoke in unfamiliar surroundings. Her eyes fluttered open, blinking a couple of times to register where she was. She sat up and stretched.

"What the-" she started as she looked around to find herself in a massive room, almost like a hotel.

Caroline looked down to see she was in her shirt and underwear and had been sleeping in a king size bed and by god it was comfortable!

_"I want to see her!" _she heard someone exclaim downstairs.

She didn't recognise the voice.

_"She's asleep,"_ said a voice she _did_ recognise. It was Klaus. They must have been standing in the foyer and then she remembered where she was.

They had spent all day together yesterday as she tried to remember what happened to her. And she had killed someone.

Caroline closed her eyes as she remembered what she had done. The guilt consumed her. But Klaus had explained it was a part of who she was now.

After she had cleaned up, he had met her as she had gotten out of the bathroom and guided her to a spare bedroom down the hall. As she had gotten into this bed, he had told her that he would help her to control her vampire urges. He had looked at her with an unrecognisable expression which she couldn't place, but somehow, she just felt safe...like everything would be okay.

_"What the hell is wrong with you? They told me you were keeping her here, I just couldn't believe it!" _

Caroline was brought out of her reverie to the arguement that was taking place downstairs. She held her head, trying to block out their conversation, but it was no use. Klaus had to help her control these things, including how to control her enhanced hearing. It was driving her mad.

So she decided to go down and see what the commotion was, not caring that she was pretty much in her underwear. She just wanted the yelling to stop from downstairs.

"Keep it down, Tyler," said Klaus warningly as he stepped off from his leaning position in the doorway. As he stepped toward Tyler, when he was suddenly shoved backward.

He managed to stay on his feet, but he wasn't expecting a physical attack from his hybrid. Tyler stepped inside, walking toward Klaus menacingly with clenched fists. Klaus had now readied himself for the next attack and Tyler raised his fist ready to deliver it.

"Caroline's _mine_, Klaus. When will you get it through your thick head that she will _never_ like you...ever!" shouted Tyler angrily as he went to punch him, however, Klaus simply grabbed Tyler's hand effortlessly with a glare.

Tyler snatched his hand back, growling as he raised his other fist. But before he delivered his next blow, something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. Tyler turned to see a blonde at the top of the stairs just staring at them.

Her emerald orbs were wide, clearly not understanding what was going on. She looked beautiful, just standing there, her long blonde curls fell to the sides and she had only a tank top and underwear on allowing her long slender legs to be seen by all whom admired her. Which at the moment, were Tyler and Klaus.

Tyler came out of his thoughts and snapped an angry glare at Klaus.

"What the hell Klaus?!" he yelled, pushing him by the shoulders for the second time, but Klaus merely smirked, not allowing Caroline to see it of course, as he staggered back a bit from the push.

"Stop it!" said Caroline, as she walked down the stairs, briskly, her eyes going from Klaus to a man she didn't know. "What's going on, Klaus?"

"Don't worry, love. He was _just_ leaving," said Klaus with a soft smile when looking upon her and then a menacing glare when he looked back at Tyler.

Tyler looked from Caroline, whom was looking at Klaus like he was the only person she could trust and then when she had looked at him, she held fear. No, he wouldn't accept this. He couldn't. It was madness.

"Caroline, its me...Tyler! Your _boyfriend!_ Not this phsycho serial killer! You _have_ to remember me," exclaimed Tyler as he went forward to grab her hand.

However, Klaus pulled her away before Tyler could so much as touch her and pulled her behind him protectively. She placed a hand on Klaus' upper arm as she peered around from behind his back to stare at the unknown man before them.

Caroline was scared. First she had come down the stairs to witness Klaus and an unknown man fighting. And he was saying things she didn't understand...things about her. She would talk to Klaus about it later, but for now, she didn't trust the other man. He looked dangerous and violent. Perhaps what he spoke of could possibly be right, maybe she did know him but she didn't like that he was trying to hurt the one person she trusted at the moment. She was scared at the fact that the other man had come at her, not really knowing what he was going to do. And for some reason, when she looked to Klaus, she felt so secure. He made her feel protected and when he instantly pulled her behind him, it made her feel like he cared; truly cared.

Klaus would protect her, she knew he would. He had said so yesterday. And right now he stood in front of her, shielding her from the harm the man in front of her may cause.

Tyler clenched his fists and glared at the two of them. He knew that Caroline had lost her memory, so he could forgive this; forgive her. But not Klaus. Never Klaus.

"You're taking advantage of her, Klaus," he said in low tones, his gaze on the floor. He couldn't look at the scene any longer, it was too much.

Klaus smiled over at him, knowingly. After all, Caroline was seeking protection from _him_, not Tyler. She even seemed scared of him, which was just classic.

"C'mon love, go upstairs. I'll see him out," said Klaus softly, as he turned to look at her, noticing she was still gripping his upper arm tensely.

She looked up at him with worry in her emerald orbs, but nodded with a small smile as she moved away from his body. Klaus watched her walk up the stairs, not failing to notice how beautiful she looked, especially with her bare legs showing. She really had no idea how flawless her whole body was. He admired her assets a few seconds more before snapping his gaze at his hybrid, the smile no longer present. He waited until he heard her close the bedroom door upstairs.

Then Klaus strode forward angrily, grabbing Tyler by the throat and throwing him out of the open front door.

Tyler landed unceremoniously on the ground, near the stairs, luckily not falling down them. He got to his feet quickly, ready for Klaus' next attack.

"Don't come here again, Tyler, unless I ask you to," spat Klaus, his eyes narrowed in annoyance as he walked outside to stand a metre away from Tyler.

Tyler glared back. "So what's the plan Klaus? To sleep with _my_ girlfriend? Or have you already done that?" said Tyler angrily, trying to hold back his jealousy but failing.

He knew she had lost her memory but that didn't make him any less angry.

Klaus simply smirked with amusement. "Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. There _is_ a reason she is here, Tyler. She went to that meeting and she knows something. There is a reason she lost her memory and I intend to find out. But, in the mean time if she wants to know what its like to be with a _real _man, who am I to stop her?" said Klaus with a shrug of his shoulders.

Tyler's eyes widened at his last comment and as he was about to rugby tackle Klaus to the ground, he held out his finger to stop him.

"Ah ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you, mate. I could make her _hate_ you. She trusts _me_, Tyler," he whispered with a small smile. "Me. Not you or the Salvator's or anyone else. Only me. I could make her hate _all_ of you if I wanted to, so don't test me."

Tyler shook his head, still not believing this whole situation. He must be going mad, he had to be.

"If you hurt her, we'll come for you. And if you take advantage of her, I swear-"

"You'll do what?" asked Klaus in a bored tone. "I wouldn't hurt her, you should know that by now."

And Tyler _did_ know. He knew Klaus wouldn't hurt her, not physically at least. But that was the problem. Even before this had happened, he hated the way Klaus looked at _his_ girlfriend. He hated that Klaus pursued her like he didn't even exist.

And now she'd lost her memory and how the hell did she only remember Klaus? When he had been contacted by Elena, he had gone to the boarding house the next day to find out what happened. At first he was furious that Caroline had been the one to go to the meeting with the Five, but his anger at that part of the story was soon forgotten.

When they had told her where she was, he had stormed over here to confront Klaus straight away, not bothering to listen to their protests.

So yes, to him, this was a nightmare. One that he wished that he would wake up from before he went nuts and tried to kill Klaus before all the hybrids were unsired.

"I know," said Tyler quietly, his eyes focusing on the ground intently, clenching his fists again to stop himself from trying to rip Klaus limb from limb.

This was _all_ Klaus' fault. Why the hell did he have to like Caroline in the first place? Was it a game? Was it his punishment for breaking the sire bond?

"I also know that what ever sick game you're playing, just remember you're not hurting me. You're hurting _her_," said Tyler calmly.

Klaus frowned at his comment, not liking what his hybrid was insinuating. "I'm not playing a game."

Tyler laughed humourlessly as his eyes looked to Klaus. "I know you don't care who you hurt, but Caroline doesn't deserve this. This has gone on too long, Klaus. You may hate the fact I broke the sire bond, but don't try and punish me by doing this to her. She's more vulnerable than ever now...she thinks you're her saviour or something!"

"You think I went after her because I was punishing you?" glared Klaus angrily, deciding whether to break Tyler's neck or not.

Tyler glared back at him, refusing to believe a psychopath, murdering evil son of bitch like Klaus could ever just like someone like Caroline without an ulterior motive. It wasn't true and he would never believe it.

"I think you better leave or I may not be so forgiving with what ever leaves your mouth from here on out. And lets not forget your indiscretions before this whole incident. Caroline was quite hurt by all that, I'll have you know," warned Klaus, taking a step forward.

Tyler knew he couldn't do anything, not after Caroline losing her memory. It seemed that she trusted _Klaus_ now. But he couldn't help but laugh to himself, knowing that Klaus didn't know the real reason behind their little ruse about their break up.

And then it hit him. What if Klaus told Caroline what he thought had happened? He could turn her against him.

Well, it wouldn't matter. They were going to get her memory back, he was going to make sure of it. His quest to free the hybrids from Klaus' grasp would have to be put on hold for now. He needed Caroline back.

"What ever. We'll get her memory back, don't doubt that. And when she does, I can't wait to see your face once she realises what an evil dick you are, not that she didn't know that before," said Tyler, before walking down the steps to his car at the bottom.

Klaus stared at Tyler as he watched him walk away.

Oh yes, she would get her memory back. But he was going to make sure she would only remember the things _he_ wanted her to remember.

* * *

"Who has her?" he asked.

Arthur looked up at him, scowling. "The Original."

"I told you to make her forget!" he yelled angrily.

Arthur didn't flinch as he continued to sharpen the wooden stake he was making, with his legs perched up on a desk, one on top of the other.

"She did. It just seems like she remembered _him,_" said Arthur, not really caring.

"She must have taken it out before all of the potion entered her system," he said.

"Maybe, I didn't check."

"Well, maybe you should have," he said angrily, walking up to the desk. "And we have nothing to show for it. We need Jeremy, now!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Calm down, would you? I'll handle this."

He sighed. "Did you tell her what I told you to tell her?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes. But you know it wasn't Elena, don't you?"

"Do you think I'm a complete imbecile? Of course I do. I knew they wouldn't put Elena in harms way. I was relying on it, however, I thought that they would send Bonnie."

"So. You want me to go and give her the potion again?" asked Arthur, lifting his legs off the table and getting up off the office chair. He went over to a chair and picked up his duffle bag with his weapons, placing it over his shoulder as he glanced over at him.

"No. Not yet. She is the closest to him...to all of them. She is in the centre of all of this," he thought with a smile. "Perhaps it was best that she was the one to go. Just keep an eye on her. We don't want her to remember too much."

Arthur nodded but before turning to leave, he said one last thing. "Shane, I want them gone. All of them. That was the deal. If she remembers, we'll have to kill her. And then he'll come for us."

Professor Shane turned from his position to look at Arthur. But his expression wasn't of worry, in fact, it was the contrary. "I know, but that's our best case scenario. If he comes to us, which he will, he will be too bent on revenge to think that we were waiting for this; planning for it. All we need is that stake."

Arthur frowned, not seeing how that would be the best case scenario. Yes, they would be able to kill one of the Original's, but one of his brother's could die and he couldn't let any of his brother's die, not even for Shane.

* * *

"Isn't there an antidote?" piped up Damon, rubbing the back of his hand to his eyes.

They had done an all nighter, trying to research this potion that Caroline had been injected with and then the 'wolf boy' as Damon liked to call him showed up. He thought he was going to get some sleep after he left, however, no such luck.

Bonnie glared at Damon. It seemed that it was the only look she gave him.

"What?" he said with a shrug of the shoulders. "There could be."

"Yes, because it would be _that_ easy Damon," said Bonnie with a yawn at the end. She pulled her legs off the couch so they touched the floor, swivelling around and stretched.

She placed the book on the table that she had been studying.

"Lets take a break. You go rest and I'm going to go and convince Klaus to let me see Caroline," said Bonnie as she got up from the couch and walked to the exit.

Suddenly Damon was in front of her with a glared.

"Excuse me? What if he goes nuts and decides to turn her against us, huh? Oh and think about this! What if he has his _own_ witch working on her memory and he finds out what was said at that meeting before us? I don't think we have time for you to go have chats with an even more air-headed Blondie," spat Damon angrily.

Bonnie simply narrowed her eyes in fury. Damon was a real prick sometimes.

"If you don't move, you'll have a hell of a headache," she warned, glancing to Elena whom was sleeping soundly on the other couch. "I honestly don't see what she sees in you."

Damon sighed. "Fine. But if you fuck this up, it won't be just me that will be against you."

"Tell Stefan when he wakes up to call me. He might be able to reach Klaus since they used to be friends," said Bonnie as she walked out the door.

OOO-OOO

Caroline heard Klaus open the door. She looked up from her position on the bed and he could see he would have some explaining to do shortly from the confused look upon her face. But he also couldn't help but notice how relaxed she had been and still was getting used to seeing so much of her skin...and on a bed; a bed that he owned. It wasn't his own, but he had bought it and it was in _his_ house.

She laid on the bed face down with her elbows propping her head up with her hands clenched under her chin and her legs dangling slightly off the edge of the bed with one leg moving up and down as she had been contemplating what had happened as far as she can remember.

"Who was that? I heard you say Tyler, but just who was he in my life?" she asked, her head turned slightly in Klaus' direction. He was still standing in the doorway, just staring at her.

"No one important. Not right now," he said as he walked over, sitting down nearest her head.

Caroline changed her position, rolling over onto her back and looked up at him with inquisitive eyes. She was trying to work out what sort of person he was. Since yesterday, she just felt so at ease with him. Even after the incident where she had killed that woman. But he had explained everything about being a vampire after that, even after her tears had dried. He kept telling her it wasn't her fault, to try not to worry about it...it didn't make her forget, but after a while, it didn't hurt anymore. He had talked to her about how long he had been alive, some things he had seen over the years and how he was a hybrid.

They had talked for hours as she had sat in the bed and eventually, she had fallen asleep. She hadn't planned to stay last night, seeing how she didn't really know him, other than remembering his face and that he had saved her from something. But she didn't feel in danger when he was around, like she had when Tyler was downstairs about to touch her.

It was because she had no idea who they were. They could be killers for all she knew and Klaus had told her not to trust _anyone_, not even him. He said that trust was a weakness that vampires couldn't afford.

"Why did he say I was his girlfriend?" she asked with a frown.

Klaus sighed. "You broke up, before the incident. I suppose he wants to re-connect with you and sought to take advantage of the fact that you have no memory of anything that had happened between you two," lied Klaus, but then again, Tyler had lied too.

They had broken up. Caroline had told him that herself.

"So...you never told me what _we_ were," said Caroline, a little nervous to ask, but she had been thinking about it ever since yesterday when they had sat in the field.

Klaus smiled down at her. "Its complicated-"

"Well then un-complicate it, Klaus," she said, a little more firmly, since she was getting annoyed at him trying to dodge her questions.

He clenched his jaw as his smile faded. "Why? Does it matter?" he snapped at her, glaring in her direction.

"Yes! It does!" she exclaimed, sitting up suddenly then turning around to look at him with a glare as tears threatened to fall. "If you haven't noticed, I've lost my memory! The only person I remember, apart from Matt and my mum is _you_. Please, just tell me something!"

Klaus looked at her and realised that he felt something when he saw that she was clearly upset. _He_ upset her.

"Love...its just, there are more pressing matters to worry about, but if you must know, there was _something_," said Klaus, inwardly smirking at himself, although it wasn't a lie. There had been something. They had gone on a date and he was sure that he had started to wear her down. He was sure of it.

But then when she had seen him at the Salvator house to discuss the meeting with the Five, she had acted as if they hadn't really connected at all. In fact, she had been defiant, infuriating and foolish. It had made him want to rip someone's heart out at the time, why couldn't she have just listened?

Caroline's eyes widened slightly. "Oh," she said, trying to remember something about him. But it wouldn't come, only his face in the woods. She did remember that and it was because she couldn't recognise what she saw in his eyes that night that made it memorable. It made her feel special; wanted.

"Now, I think you should go have a shower and I'll arrange for you to be taken home to get changed," said Klaus with a smile. "We'll also need to discuss what will happen from now on."

Caroline got up and nodded but as she reached the door, she realised she had no idea where the linen closet was for fresh towels. She turned with an awkward smile upon her face.

"Uh...towels?" she asked sheepishly.

Klaus merely smirked, getting up off the bed and walking past her. He disappeared before reappearing with some white fluffy towels in hand.

"I ah didn't know if you wanted two...for your hair and whatnot, if you were washing it or-" rambled Klaus. He wasn't a rambler and he was kicking himself internally, but, he had no idea what women did.

Sure he had lived with Rebekah for centuries but she usually took care of these things on her own.

"Thank you, yes I'll wash it, you dork!" laughed Caroline audibly, taking the towels and continued laughing until she got to the bathroom. Klaus glared after her. As if he knew if she wanted one or two towels! He was _not_ a bumbling idiot! He was the Original Hybrid...if only she knew just how dangerous and feared he was across the world and if it had been anyone else, well, he'd have their heart in his hand by now.

What was wrong with him?

He heard the shower turn on so he walked down the staircase. As he reached the bottom, he heard a car pull into the driveway. He frowned and figured it must have been one of Caroline's 'friends'.

Before waiting for the person to knock on the door, he opened it.

"Klaus," spat Bonnie, he head held high as if she didn't fear him.

"What do you want?" he asked sternly as he leant against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. He fixed the Bennett witch with a glare, showing her to not test him today.

"I want to see Caroline," she said with a glare just as dangerous as his own.

Klaus clenched his jaw in clear annoyance. "Oh? You obviously missed this part of the conversation last night since I didn't say it exactly, but, none of you will see her until we work out why she doesn't remember you."

Bonnie scowled and was tempted to just give him an aneurism.

"What? Why?! I need to speak with her! I could help her to remember us!" exclaimed Bonnie.

"Perhaps. Or you could make it worse and I can't risk that. She already had a visit from my hybrid which I told Stefan to make sure did _not_ happen, but I'll let that slide this time," said Klaus with narrowed eyes. "Now run along."

Klaus pushed himself away from the door frame, grabbed the end of the door to close it, when it flew back, hitting the wall in the process and knocked Klaus back a bit. He growled and went to lunge for her, but she held her hand up to stop him.

"I know that you want the information from Caroline's head, but I know its more than that," said Bonnie, taking a step forward, glancing quickly inside to see if she could see Caroline anywhere.

Klaus knew that the witch could use her abilities on him, he wondered if she was really powerful enough to hold the aneurism long enough to detain _him_ though? But he wasn't sure so he decided to not risk it for now, so he didn't attack her and snap her neck like he _really_ wanted to.

"This fascination you have with her...its sick, you know that, don't you?" said Bonnie as her gaze fell on him again.

He was standing stock still, watching her movements to see if she was going to use her powers on him or not.

"Its not a fascination. My fascinations don't last this long and usually end with a dead body," said Klaus with a wicked smile as he advanced forward.

Bonnie's eyes widened as she turned to walk out the door, but Klaus was faster. He moved in front of her causing her to gasp as she stopped herself before she ran into him.

"As I said last night, this will be dealt with _my_ way-"

"You're going to get her killed! We're working on a way to get her memories back and I think she should go see Matt since she still remembers him," said Bonnie as she glared up at the evil hybrid.

Suddenly his expression turned to rage, not liking her words one bit. He pursed his lips and looked away for a moment, thinking about her proposal. It may help her remember things more quickly, but he didn't want that to happen...yet.

"No. Not yet," said Klaus with finality.

Bonnie's eyes narrowed. "You can't just keep her to yourself, she needs to see familiar people and you're only _one_ of those people."

"I can and I will. I didn't want this to happen to her in the first place, but no one bothered to listen then. If the need arises, she can go see the human boy but until then, she will remain with me. And if you recall, the hunters may also be after her, so I am best suited to protect her," said Klaus with a smirk.

Bonnie clenched her jaw in anger, knowing that what Klaus said was true.

"Fine," spat Bonnie, but it wasn't over yet.

They would send Stefan to see if he can reason with Klaus. She didn't understand why he was so unrelenting with Caroline seeing other people, what harm could it really do? She just hoped that he wouldn't twist her mind into believing the things Klaus wanted her to believe.

Bonnie glanced back once more at Klaus as she walked down the stairs from the Mikaelson mansion and it was then that she realised Klaus was planning something, she just didn't know what. But she had a feeling they weren't going to like it.

* * *

Klaus walked upstairs to see Caroline in a towel walking toward the spare bedroom. A few minutes later she was dressed and he knocked on the door. She opened it and he noticed that her hair was still dripping with beads of water running down onto her shirt. She smiled at him awkwardly as she walked back over to the bed where she began to brush her hair. He walked hesitantly into the room.

"I need to go back to my house," she said simply, her gaze meeting his.

Klaus nodded as he walked over to her slowly with his hands joined behind his back.

"I know, but-" he began, but she cut him off.

"I'll be okay, I should spend some time with my mum if she's not working, that is, and Matt," said Caroline, pulling the brush through her hair slowly.

Klaus frowned, not liking that idea at all.

"Look, Caroline, its dangerous. At least let one of my hybrid friends go with you," said Klaus sternly. "And don't see your human friend yet...just start slow."

Caroline sighed and snapped her gaze up at him, abandoning the brush on the bed. "I appreciate everything you've done, Klaus, but I think I should talk to my mum and see what she has to say about what has happened for the past, I don't know, ten or so years," said Caroline in an annoyed tone, getting up from her sitting position on the bed and over to where her hand bag sat.

Klaus walked over to her with a sigh. Even though Caroline had lost her memory, she was still as infuriating as ever. He just wished that he could tell her _why_ he didn't want her to go.

"_Caroline,_" he drawled as he stopped behind her.

Caroline picked up her hand bag and turned to face him. "_Klaus_," she said, mocking his tone. "Look, I know we said we'd talk about what I should do from here, but I need my mum and then I'll call you, okay?"

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but no, that does not suit me," he snapped as he glared at her in an unimpressed way. "We have to figure out why you lost your memory and why you only remember certain people. It's dangerous for you to go without someone with you. Go to your mother's if you wish, but at least take one of my friends with you."

He had told Caroline that he had other hybrid 'brethren' and that they were his friends. He didn't mention the fact that they were sired to him and were therefore obligated to be around him.

Caroline glared up at him, crossing her arms over her chest which indicated to Klaus that she was going to be defiant.

"_Caroline_, its for the best. When you get back, we can talk about where to go from here," said Klaus, hoping that he wouldn't have resort to compelling. He had never wanted to do it to Caroline and usually he wouldn't have thought it an option, but since she didn't know that he was an Original and what that entailed, he may have to.

The blonde in front of him sighed. "Fine, but you have a lot of explaining to do. I can tell you're keeping something from me, you _always_ are," she said, causing Klaus to frown.

Where had that come from?

Caroline's eyes widened as she looked up at him, holding a hand to her mouth. "I-I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that," she said in a confused tone.

Why had she said that? It was a slip of the tongue, but she couldn't help but think that maybe she was starting to remember some things about him that he hadn't told her. The words 'you always are' just came out of her mouth as if she knew him...as if it were normal.

Klaus kept looking at her with curiosity. "Its fine, love. Now go home, Taylor will go with you," said Klaus, placing his hands on her cheeks to calm her down.

Caroline nodded as she came out of her reverie. He ushered her out of the room with his hand at the small of her back.

They reached the foyer and Klaus told her to wait there. Suddenly he came out from a room underneath the vast stair case with another man whom she didn't recognise. He was young looking, muscular with a leather jacket and blue denim jeans. He was caucasion with piercing brown eyes and stood at the same height as Klaus.

"Go with her, make sure nothing happens to her," he said sternly at him and the man nodded.

Caroline looked to Klaus hesitantly, clutching her black handbag tightly in her hands.

"I don't know Klaus, I don't know this person," she said looking from the unknown man to Klaus with uncertainty.

"This is Taylor. He won't harm you, I promise," said Klaus with a soft smile as he came up to her, standing a metre away. He then glanced over at Taylor as he spoke. "And if he _does_, he won't get away with it." Klaus glared at Taylor pointedly, which Taylor nodded knowing what Klaus was implying. Taylor nervously walked over to them, standing a distance away from Caroline to show that he would do as Klaus asked. It hadn't exactly been an order, but he wasn't stupid, he didn't want to die painfully and he certainly didn't want Klaus going after his pack back home because he had touched Caroline or allowed her to get hurt.

He didn't want a death wish, no way.

"But, why can't _you_ just come?" asked Caroline, not wanting to sound like she wanted him to, but it was a better alternative than this Taylor person whom she knew nothing about.

Klaus smiled and shook his head. "I have some business I need to tend to, but you'll be safe with him. And don't talk to strangers, you live in a dangerous town, love."

Caroline nodded. Klaus knew what he was doing, she was sure he had her best interests at heart. After all, they were 'something' weren't they?

"Well, come on then Taylor, I need to get to mum's," said Caroline as she smiled once more at Klaus and walked out the door.

OOO-OOO

"How do you know he's going to listen to me Bonnie?" asked Stefan with a raised eyebrow.

Bonnie's expression darkened. "I just think you'll have a better chance than any of us as I clearly demonstrated earlier," said Bonnie with a sigh as she pulled out another grimoire and sat on the couch next to Elena.

"Witchy has a point," said Damon with a shrug, leaning against the wall near the hall to the front door with a glass in hand with bourbon swirling around in it.

Stefan glared at Damon pointedly. "Really Damon? Do you have any nicknames for people that _don't_ have a 'y' or 'ie' at the end of it?"

Damon frowned, thinking about his question. "Uh, no."

Stefan sighed, grabbing his keys and walked out the door. "Text me if you find something in the grimoires, I want to have to upperhand on Klaus on this one."

Damon rolled his eyes. "That's what we aim for all the time, usually doesn't work though," said Damon negatively as he downed the rest of his drink and jumped over the back of the couch, falling unceremonioiusly next to Elena whom glared at him in annoyance. Bonnie wasn't pleased either.

"Thanks for that," said Elena, sarcastically as she turned back to another grimiore.

"You know, there's something about this whole thing that's been bugging me," said Elena, looking away from the book to look at Bonnie and then Damon.

"Apart from Caroline losing her memory and therefore the information about the meeting?" asked Damon, which earned him a hit in the arm.

"Yes, Damon apart from that. I mean, why only remember Matt and her mum? If you think about it, Matt's human, so is her mum...its like she forgot everything there is to know about the supernatural," said Elena with a frown, looking back to Bonnie whom shook her head.

"Maybe, but then why remember Klaus? He's like smack bang in the middle of all of the supernatural," said Bonnie, her expression crestfallen as she remembered that little detail. Otherwise that theory could have been spot on.

"I agree," said Damon. "Just find out a cure or something."

"You think I'm not trying? Potions are an old way of doing magic, Damon. Maybe we should ask Shane-"

"Don't even _think_ about it. We're not letting that weirdo in on any of this, not unless its our only option," spat Damon, glaring at Bonnie from over Elena's head.

Bonnie clenched her jaw in annoyance. "He's been nothing but helpful _and_ he's helping me with my magic-"

"And why do you think that is Bonnie? Out of the goodness of his heart?" interrupted Damon, his gaze penetrating her own. "No, that guy's up to something. But he knows all this stuff about everything and he just shows up out of nowhere?"

Bonnie pursed her lips, trying to think of something to oppose his last comment, but nothing came.

"No, we won't be sharing anything with him, unless we have no other choice," said Damon, his eyes dangerous, just daring her to oppose him.

"Look, guys, stop fighting. We have to be together in this, for Caroline. I can't lose her," said Elena her eyes filling with tears as she looked to Damon and then finally to Bonnie whom placed a soft hand on her friend's forearm.

"Lets just focus on these grimoires, there has to be something about it. I found something about that potion, there has to be mention of how to reverse it," explained Bonnie as they all focused back on the subject at hand.

Damon nodded and grabbed another grimoire and began to try and go through that, but none of it made sense to him. Surely there was something else he could do other than this researching crap which _wasn't_ his forte.

OOO-OOO

Taylor drove Caroline to her house, the silence during the car ride was excrutiatingly awkward. Finally they arrived and Caroline was glad to finally get out. Taylor followed her closely as she marched up the pavement to her front door.

"Hey, Taylor. Just let me explain to my mum why you're here, then come in okay?" said Caroline with a small smile.

Taylor frowned, but nodded hesitantly. If he lost her, he would be instantly dead. He watched as Caroline left the door adjar and spied on her through the glass until she went out of focus as she went down the hallway and disappeared. His heart skipped a beat for a moment, before her mother came around the corner and opened the door.

"You can come in," the elder version of Caroline said, but eyed him suspiciously. Taylor followed Liz down the hall to the kitchen where Caroline was sitting at the breakfast bar with her handbag sitting on her lap.

"I don't know why Klaus feels the need to get one of his..._friends_ to follow you everywhere," said Liz sternly, eying Taylor before looking to her daughter.

"I know, but he said its dangerous-"

"And why the hell are you just listening to everything that...that man says?" exclaimed Liz, trying not to reveal too much, just in case.

She'd already considered about telling Caroline everything but thought against it since Klaus seemed to be the only other person, apart from Matt and herself, that she remembered. Caroline would need Klaus now, despite how much she hated to admit it. And she had to acknowledge that he really did care about Caroline. He had saved her twice before, why would he hurt her now? Caroline wasn't exactly important in Klaus' agenda that she knew of, so why had he bothered with her in the first place? But Liz knew why. No one really told her anything about Klaus and his involvement with Caroline, but she wasn't stupid. She saw the way he'd looked at her the night he came to cure her of the werewolf venom and he had heard from Stefan and Damon about how Klaus had saved her again from Alaric and then from Caroline about him wanting to dance with her at the Mikaelson Ball. And then she'd had the date with him at the Miss Mysitc Pageant, so Liz had put two and two together. Klaus liked her daughter and it gave her an ill feeling when she realised Klaus was someone that Caroline remembered.

And then she'd spent the night at his house.

"Because he's nice to me and I remember bits and pieces about him. He seems to care about me, I guess and because he's one of the people I remember," said Caroline with a shrug. "I'm a vampire mum, but you knew that right?"

Liz nodded sternly, still eying Taylor whom seemed to just be standing there awkwardly, not really knowing where to look at the moment. He looked like a body guard. At least Klaus was trying to protect her.

"Yes. I do. Look, just promise me that you'll be careful. Don't trust him, Caroline. Have you spoken to Elena and the Salvatore's yet?" asked Liz as she went to one of the cupboards to get some cups to make them a coffee.

Caroline watched her mum reach for some cups and sighed. "I don't know who you're talking about mum."

Liz placed the cups on the bench and frowned at her. "Not even Bonnie?"

Caroline shook her head in confusion. "Should I?"

"They're your childhood friends, Carebear. Oh god, this is a disaster," said Liz as she went to the kettle to pour their coffees.

Caroline looked to the bench and sighed. "Are they? If they were so important, why don't I remember them?"

The clinking sound of Liz stirring their drinks echoed around the kitchen. "Do you want one Taylor?" asked Liz in a clipped tone, clearly not comfortable with his presence.

The young hybrid shook his head.

"Okay," said Liz as she pushed a cup toward Caroline, whom took a sip straight away.

"Look, go see Matt later, alright? I'll have to go soon, I have a double shift today," said Liz with pursed lips as she placed hand on her daughter's forearm. "Caroline, promise me you'll at least consider talking to Elena and Bonnie."

Caroline looked to her mother as she took another sip of her drink. "I-I donno. Klaus said to take it slow."

Liz took a sip of her own drink with a raised eyebrow. She placed the cup down on the bar, her eyes not leaving Caroline's. "Did he now?" she said, knowing that Klaus could be manipulating Caroline in some way. Not that she would put it past him really.

"Yes. He said I should hold off seeing Matt for now," explained Caroline as she finished her drink and got up from the bar stool.

"Go see Matt, Caroline and think about what I've said," said Liz with a concerned expression. "I love you but I've got to go in a minute, I'll see you tomorrow?"

Caroline nodded with a smile as she walked down the hall, her 'body guard' following close behind. She wondered why her mother couldn't spare one day to just spend with her daughter who had lost her memory. But it had always been this way.

"Um, I have to go get changed, so uh, you can wait in the loungeroom? You can watch TV or something if you want," said Caroline as she turned to look at Klaus' 'friend'.

Taylor nodded. "No worries," he said, but wouldn't watch TV. He would listen just to make sure she didn't do something stupid, like leaving without him.

OOO-OOO

"Stefan," said Klaus boredly. "I see, so the witch couldn't convince me so _you've_ come instead."

Stefan walked past Klaus, inviting himself inside the mansion. He walked a few steps before turning to face Klaus, noticing he hadn't closed the front door.

"As much as I'd _love_ to catch up, mate, I'm busy," said Klaus, eying Stefan suspiciously.

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "Really? You? _Busy_? No...I don't believe it," said Stefan sarcastically before sighing. "Let her go, she needs to be around her _actual _friends, Klaus."

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "You know, this gets really old, very fast; these _distractions_ you people keep sending my way. Whether it be Caroline or you. But I don't care, Stefan, because I always get what I want and I always win-"

"So, at the cost of Caroline's life basically," said Stefan angrily as he advanced forward, grabbing the front of Klaus' shirt as it bunched up in his fist and caused Klaus' head to hit the side of the door frame he had been standing in front of.

They stood barely inches from each other, both dangerously close to attacking the other.

"And if it were, do you really think I care?" spat Klaus finally, after a few moments of silence. His icy blue orbs pierced Stefan's brown ones fiercely.

Stefan saw something in Klaus' eyes and let go of him, stepping backward and turned away.

"I think that if she were in the way of what you wanted, you wouldn't hesitate. That's why I will protect her from you," said Stefan quietly, turning back to Klaus with a sorrowful look on his face. "Its a pity really. I really thought deep down somewhere in your black heart that you cared for her; guess I was wrong. And when she gets her memory back, I'll be sure to tell her."

Stefan began to walk toward the door when Klaus grabbed him by the throat, looking into his eyes with a vicious smirk.

"I don't think so Stefan. You came here to talk, right? So lets _talk_, mate," he said dangerously, throwing him further inside the foyer.

Stefan hit the ground with a thud, sliding a couple of metres before he got to his feet slowly. Klaus closed the front door with a slam as he moved toward Stefan, intent on causing him more pain for saying things he had _no_ clue about.

"What is wrong with you? She's in your way, right? You're going to kill her, whether it be from a witch getting the memories from her against her will or you killing her out of frustration. And I can't let that happen!" screamed Stefan angrily. "She means a lot to all of us." He said the last part more quietly.

Klaus stared at his 'once upon a time' friend but then looked away suddenly, knowing that his words could be true. He just wanted Stefan to shut the hell up. He pursed his lips as he stared intently at a far away wall, but looking at nothing in particular.

"She trusts me," he said quietly, but still his gaze remained at the wall.

Stefan stared at him, trying to work out what Klaus was getting at. Was he going to threaten him again? Tell him that he would turn Caroline against them?

"Yeah, so you can twist her mind!" exclaimed Stefan.

"No!" yelled Klaus, snapping his gaze at Stefan.

Klaus took a deep breath and calmed himself down before he killed the only friend he'd ever had. "I've only ever wanted her to take a chance with me."

Klaus looked at Stefan seriously, showing no anger, no deception and yet Stefan narrowed his eyes with suspicion.

"Right. So after a thousand years, _Caroline_ is the one to take your eye? I'm not buying it," said Stefan as he raised his eyebrow with incredulity.

He walked toward Klaus until they were a metre or so away, facing each other. Stefan really wanted to rip Klaus' head off for what he was doing, what right did he have to keep Caroline away from them?

"And you wouldn't would you?" said Klaus angrily. "I _will_ find out what she knows, maybe she won't get all her memories back, I don't care."

"Yeah and that's why you're the bad guy. Rebekah was right about you. You _are_ the man that could never love," spat Stefan.

Stefan scanned the room, wondering if Caroline was around, hoping that she was hearing their conversation so she could see that Klaus was just a monster. He wasn't a saviour unless it suited him.

Klaus clenched in jaw, trying to hold back his homicidal tendancies as he stared at Stefan as he cased the place for Caroline.

"She's not here," he said finally.

Stefan snapped his narrowed eyes back to Klaus.

"What have you _done_ with her?!" screamed Stefan, not leaving Klaus the chance to deny that he'd done something sinister.

Klaus shook his head. "Nothing. She's with her mother, if you must know," said Klaus, deciding that now was not the best time for a fight.

After all, he had a witch to engage and a plot to plan.

Stefan frowned in confusion. "You...let Caroline see Liz?"

"You make it sound like I'm some kind of monster. Well, I am, but she was persistant," said Klaus with a sigh, folding his arms over his chest. "Now if we're quite done."

Stefan laughed once but it held no humour. "We'll never be done, Klaus. Not until you release Caroline into our care."

"You're right, we won't ever be done because we have an alliance, Stefan. The cure for Elena, if you recall. So I suggest you focus on that, rather than trying to convince me to let you take Caroline," said Klaus as he began to walk to his study. "You can let yourself out."

Stefan stood stock still, watching Klaus walk away underneath the staircase. But he wasn't finished. He wouldn't leave until he had some sort of clue as to what Klaus was up to. So he followed.

* * *

Caroline made her way to the Mystic Grill where Matt worked, however, he was not there. There were some supicious characters in there though, but that wasn't anything unusual.

"I think we should eat, you eat don't you Taylor?" asked Caroline with a small smile.

The hybrid shrugged.

They sat, ordered and then sat in an awkward silence again.

"So...where did you meet Klaus?" she asked, trying to make conversation.

However, her question obviously made him feel awkward as he frowned at her.

"New Orleans," he said stiffly as he scanned the restaurant, clearly not interested in conversation.

"Oh...but you're friends, right? Surely you have some stories-"

"Look Caroline, I'm here to protect you, not to be your friend. I value my-" he began but stopped himself before he said too much as he recalled his instructions.

_"Protect her by any means necessary, Taylor," instructed Klaus. _

_Taylor nodded. _

_"She will probably try to make conversation with you, tell her as less as possible. Do _not_ reveal you are sired to me, understood?" said Klaus with narrowed eyes. _

_Taylor again nodded. _

_"If she is hurt...if a _hair_ on her head is touched, I will kill everyone you've ever known," said Klaus warningly as they sauntered back to where Caroline stood in the middle of the foyer. _

_"Smile, we're friends, remember?" said Klaus quietly as they rounded the corner to see Caroline in her beautiful glory, waiting for him with a smile. _

"Yes?" Caroline prompted.

"...friendship with Klaus and he...he gets, uh, he gets very possessive of his lovers," said Taylor, just putting two and two together.

After all, before Caroline had lost her memory, it wasn't a secret that Klaus was really into the blonde vampire in front of him. It was a 'no-go zone'. No one touched her, no one spoke to her and by no means did any of the hybrids threaten or hurt her. But everyone else was fair game, apart from the doppleganger vampire.

And now that she had lost her memory, it appeared it was still the same.

Caroline automatically felt flushed at Taylor's last comment.

"L-lovers?" gasped Caroline quietly. "Is that what we were?"

Taylor inwardly panicked, had he said too much?

"Uh, I mean...love interests. Anyway, lets just keep our talk to a minimum, so I can protect you," said Taylor as his gaze went from Caroline to the area behind her.

Taylor frowned, noticing a pair of eyes staring in their direction.

"Come on, lets leave," he said, grabbing her arm gently and ushered her out of her booth seat.

Caroline protested, pulling her arm out of his grasp.

"Why?" she exclaimed, walking over to him as he walked the opposite way of the person whom had been looking at Caroline.

"Because its not safe here. I think you've had enough of an outing," snapped Taylor, waiting until Caroline walked along side him, just in case she decided to run off.

Caroline huffed, slinging her handbag over her shoulder roughly.

"Our food hadn't even arrived yet!" she grumbled as they made their way to Klaus' car which Taylor had been allowed to borrow for the duration of Caroline's 'visit'.

OOO-OOO

"He's got one of his hybrids guarding her," said Arthur.

"You need an outlet to get information. Go see Hayley."

Arthur ended the call with a sigh as he got up from the booth and walked out the door.

All he really wanted to do was kill those two vampires that were a few booth's down from him. He had to clench his fists just to hold himself back. The alliance he had made on behalf of the five with Shane was proving to be troublesome so far. Was it really worth all this? He would have to talk with his brothers to see what they thought.

OOO-OOO

"Damn it Klaus!" exclaimed Stefan. "There's a chance that she could know absolutely nothing, and you're going to rely on this rogue witch for answers?!"

Klaus pursed his lips as two of his hybrids entered the room behind Stefan.

"Stefan, always the optimist," smirked Klaus. He was being sarcastic of course.

He wasn't going to use Briarna unless absolutely necessary. She was the best though and one of the most powerful witches he had ever encountered, but it wasn't a secret that she delved in the dark arts. In what people called their type of magic 'expression'.

Klaus' gaze went from Stefen to the hybrid standing behind him. Stefan turned to see a stake come out from behind the hybrid. Stefan blocked the stake which was aimed for his stomach but then the other hybrid charged at him, holding his arms as the former hybrid stabbed him in the stomach.

Klaus moved around the hybrid with his hand still holding the bloody stake and stood to the side, next to Stefan, slapping his hand on his shoulder with an evil smile.

"Stefan, Stefan, Stefan. You don't seem to be getting the point, so I'll make it very clear for you, mate. This is going _my_ way, Caroline will remain with me until I figure out a way to get her memories back. None of you will come here unless you have information and you will not contact Caroline or even attempt to see her," said Klaus, lifting his hand off Stefan's shoulder and began to pace in front of him.

The hybrid pulled out the stake, causing Stefan to cry out suddenly in pain, falling to his knees. But the hybrid holding him in place just bent on one knee to keep him still with an arm around his collar bone. Stefan clutched his stomach as blood began to pour out for a minute. He looked up at Klaus whom looked down at him, shaking his head.

"Now, we're going to have a bit of fun here until you acknowledge that you will do as I ask. Well what I call fun, _you_ may call torture but what can I say? I'm a fun loving guy," said Klaus with a shrug as he walked over to take a seat at a desk, keeping his eye on Stefan whom looked at him with anger.

"What if we bring back memories that will unlock the mystery of that meeting?" said Stefan as he took deep breaths. "She's close to me, to all of us-"

"I don't _care_ Stefan," drawled Klaus, crossing his arms over his chest and placing his legs on top of the desk one on top of the other. "Keep going, would you Richard."

The hybrid nodded as he stabbed Stefan again with the stake, causing Stefan to cry out.

Klaus didn't like hurting Stefan like this but he had to learn to stop defying him and to trust him. He was the third person to try and convince him to let Caroline go today and he'd had enough. He supposed that Stefan had just been the lucky third.

This went on for an hour or so before he heard a car door slam. It was probably Caroline. Within seconds he heard the front doors open. He looked at the scene before him and realised this would probably not be the best thing for her to witness.

"Richard, hide that stake and Stefan, stand up please. Wouldn't want Caroline to see you like this," said Klaus demandingly.

He heard her heels clonk against the marble floor as his hybrid lead her to the room underneath the stairs.

Caroline came in to see Stefan standing awkwardly, holding his stomach, not knowing who he was of course, another man standing with his hands clasped together formally in front of him and another man she didn't know with his hands behind his back looking at her oddly. Finally her emerald orbs found Klaus whom was sitting at a desk. Finally the smell of blood filled her nostrils and she frowned at Klaus.

"What is going on? Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. "And who are these people?"

Klaus let his legs fall to the floor and got up to greet her. He gave a look to Taylor whom nodded and then he smiled once his eyes were cast on her. She looked like a vision today, noticing that she wore a white sun dress today with red wedges on her feet and light makeup with her hair tied half up with the rest of her long blonde curls falling to the sides nicely.

"We were just..._hanging out_ as the young people say these days," said Klaus with a smile. "Nothing to worry about."

Caroline narrowed her eyes suspiciously, looking to each of the other three men consecutively before finally looking back to Klaus.

"Why can I smell blood?" she asked, knowing that Klaus was keeping something from her.

Klaus looked to Stefan pointedly, his eyes warning him to say something to convince her.

"Oh, this?" he asked, pointing down at his holey and bloody dress shirt. "We were playing a game and it got rough, but its nothing."

Stefan smiled at her, almost longingly, since he may not be able to see her very often.

Caroline frowned and nodded, her frown turning into a bright smile. She looked up at Klaus and began to tell him of her mother and how she went to the grill but then Taylor got grumpy and they had to leave.

Stefan stood there, rolling his eyes as Klaus just listened to everything she said saying "I see" or "that's good". Unbeknownst to Caroline, the whole time she was speaking, one of Klaus' hybrids was holding the bloody stake behind his back. She honestly had no clue what had been happening here just moments before her arrival. And she was talking to Klaus like they were best buddies! Like she was his girlfriend or something.

It made him sick to the stomach and that wasn't a pun since he had holes there which were still healing. No. This was serious.

"Well, I should really be going Klaus, best buddy of mine," said Stefan, sarcastically.

To Caroline it sounded legitimate, but to Klaus and Stefan, they knew he was trying to be smart. Klaus sent him a warning look and sent a look to his hybrids to see him out. They obeyed as one of them left the room and the other patted Stefan on the back forcefully. But to Caroline, it looked as though he was patting him on the back like friends.

"Where are they going? Did I interrupt? I can go back home-"

"No, love. Its fine," smiled Klaus as he walked beside her with a hand on the small of her back, ushering them out of the study.

Caroline nodded, noticing his touch and sort of liking it. "So, did you want to talk about what we're going to do about, well, me?" she asked as they walked around the corner and into the lobby where Stefan had just walked out the front door.

Klaus' hybrids shut the door behind him. Caroline walked in front of him to head toward the loungeroom, so behind her back Klaus motioned with his hand pointing to a door to the left, telling them silently to make themselves scarce.

He didn't think Caroline could handle these strangers at the moment. He walked into the loungeroom to see Caroline sitting on the couch, anticipating his arrival. She smiled up at him and he couldn't help but like the way she looked at him now.

How could he let her remember her past? Not when he could kill two birds with one stone. He could have Caroline all to himself _and_ figure out what she remembered from the other night.

And that's when he decided he will need to see Briarna after all.

"So, love," he said with a smile as he sat beside her on the couch.

Caroline looked up at him, realising she felt totally comfortable with him right now. She was just concerned that Klaus was blowing off his friends for her but at the same time it was sort of romantic. Maybe he just wanted to spend time with her alone.

And even though she had more pressing things to think about, like, getting her memories back, she couldn't help but want to spend time with him too.

_"I fancy you," he said. _

_She frowned. _

_"Is that so hard to believe?"_

Caroline came out of her reverie to see Klaus' blue orbs looking at her worriedly.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" he asked, placing a hand on her cheek and rubbing his thumb against it.

She nodded and smiled. "I just remembered something."

* * *

**A/N: **_Will have to leave it there. Its sort of a filler chapter thingy to establish the story. And I don't usually do sappy and lovey dovey stuff at the beginning but its sort of necessary for this story since Caroline doesn't know what type of man Klaus really is, since he's decieving her. And she likes him at the moment. She has been comfortable with him and trusts him because she remembers him saving her and remembers his name etc, so she figures that because she remembers him, he must have been someone terribly important to her. There is actually a legitimate reason as to why she remembers Klaus, FYI. Anyway, just thought I'd explain that._

_Anyway, as promised, I've updated. Please review and thanks for reading, sorry again for the length! _

_Bullet2tm_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_Finally! A new chapter haha. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and for all the +alerts, I love them so much! I'm so sorry to keep you waiting for this, but just trying to get my other story finished so I can focus on this one and The Seven Seas :S Anyway thanks again for all your kind comments and for reading. Enjoy!_

_Note: The hybrid uprising hasn't happened yet, even though 'technically' it should have by now. But when I started this fic it was before that, but it may still happen, just in a different timeline I guess. We'll see. But the sirebond thing between Damon and Elena is ongoing._

**Lie To Me**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Stefan shoved his hand into the wall, growling in anger. Elena flinched and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Why didn't you just try and tell her that she's hanging around a psychopath?" asked Damon as if talking to a simpleton.

Elena and Damon sat on the couch in their living area, which apparently seemed to be the point of many 'enlightening' conversations between their group.

Elena shook her head and looked over at Stefan who was standing by the wall, still going over in his head what had happened yesterday.

After he'd left Klaus' mansion, he'd gone hunting for animals and fed. And without realising, he'd spent the whole night brooding and wondering how they could get Caroline back. He wandered back to Caroline's house only to realise he couldn't stay there anymore and so came back to the boarding house to witness a scene he had been trying to avoid. Damon and Elena being intimate.

He had immediately gone to his room but all the while thinking, he'd be on the phone to Caroline right about now and she would reassure him, telling him that its just the sirebond; its nothing to worry about. That they would fix this by finding the cure. And she would calm him down and tell him not to think about blood and that she was coming over.

But she wasn't here. Not anymore. Would she ever be again?

"I knew he was going to do this," she spat in anger, bringing Stefan out of his reverie. "We _have _to do something."

"Do what exactly? It isn't exactly news that he has a thing for Barbie, of _course_ he was going to take advantage of that. I think we have to focus on how she remembers him and why she doesn't remember us because obviously that'll give us a window into the hunter's plans," said Damon, looking over at Stefan who was still brooding.

Elena snapped her gaze to Damon whom was sitting opposite her. "What? And so we just let Klaus toy with Caroline? No way. We have to fix her! Stefan, please," she said pleadingly, looking over at him again.

He honestly didn't know what to do. Bonnie had already looked through most of the books for a clue and nothing had come up so far.

"The hunters. We have to find one of them," said Stefan with realisation. It seemed their only choice. "Find out the antidote or what ever it is to reverse what they've done."

"Yeah! Cos that'll be easy," said Damon sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "What if we can't get them back?"

Elena looked over at Damon as a glaze of uncertainty filled her eyes. "We _have_ to try, Damon," she said as tears filled her eyes. "I won't let him take anyone else from me."

Stefan felt her pain. He would be damned if Klaus took someone else from him either, after all, Caroline and himself had a secret Team Stefan going on and he sort of liked it. She was his best friend, his conscience, his everything right now.

"We have to try and get her alone," said Stefan, determined _not_ do to as Klaus asked.

Elena nodded. "Agreed. But how?" she asked, folding her arms against her chest and sitting back against the couch more. She pursed her lips. "Well, she has to go home sometime."

"She already has, but he will have to let her go there again. I've already talked to the Sherriff, she'll let us see her," said Damon finally, after a few moments of silence.

Elena frowned and Stefan glared at Damon furiously. "And you decided to tell us that, now?!" he growled, walking forward toward the couch.

Damon shrugged his shoulders. "Thought the hunter's were more important," he said nonchalantly. "Anyway, I'll tell her we'll take her up on the offer then."

She was angry before but she just couldn't _be_ angry at Damon. His intentions were pure...right? But the sirebond was keeping her from being totally mad. She could understand where he was coming from but he had to understand that Caroline was important to her, even though they were sort of at odds at the moment.

OOO-OOO

She'd stayed the night again but after showering, doing her makeup and hair and getting dressed, she decided it was time to go back home.

Caroline had told Klaus what she had remembered and he had seemed astonished she would remember that first. It convinced her even more that they were involved in some way. She had remembered what she was wearing that night and that they were standing in front of a horse she had been petting previously. She remembered feeling surprised at his words, but nothing else came to her about that night. And he seemed to keep his lips pretty much sealed except that she had looked beatiful as she always was.

He had looked at her with fondness; in a way she was sure she'd never been looked at before. It made her feel like she was the only beautiful girl in the world.

They had talked for a while longer. He had asked her questions to which she had minimal answers. About the supernatural, her highschool life over the last three years. He had seemed disturbed at her answers.

Currently, she sat on the bed after packing her things ready to leave, just thinking about yesterday's conversation. She decided she should probably go downstairs and tell Klaus she was leaving.

Caroline came down the stairs loudly, due to her stilettos and the echoing around the vast foyer and finally reached the bottom. She walked over toward Klaus' study, hoping he may be in there. However he wasn't.

She tried the dining room, but he wasn't there either.

Caroline was about to leave the dining room when suddenly her surroundings began to change. What was this? A memory? It was so much more vivid this time, like she was actually experiencing the moment.

_She was kissing him, passionately. She forgot the fact that she was angry at Tyler. They backed up against a nearby tree, still in the thralls of their passion when suddenly his lips went to her neck. She then felt his fangs began to lightly brush against her neck, and then he bit her. _

_She screamed in pain. _

_"Y-you bit me!" she shouted at him angrily but almost in disbelief that he would do something like that to her. After all, she would die now._

She screamed, clutching her neck as she crumbled to the floor. Tears of pain were in her eyes when suddenly the door to the dining room opened and Klaus was there, lifting her up into his arms with concern in his eyes.

She soon realised she was lying in the spare bed where she had stayed the last two nights with Klaus sitting on the edge next to her. He looked down at her, trying to work out what had happened.

"T-Tyler bit me," she said finally, realising she hadn't actually gotten hurt before. It was a memory. But it felt so _real_.

Klaus clenched his jaw, remembering what had happened but also surprised that she hadn't remembered the _whole_ ordeal. The concern however, was the fact she had physically felt it, was it a side effect of what ever had happened to her?

"I don't understand-"

"Shh, its okay," he said softly, placing a hand on her cheek softly to silence her before removing it and placing it beside her head on the pillow as he leaned toward her more to study her face.

She looked up at him and smiled. "It was like I was there...like it was real. It actually phsycially _hurt_. Last night, it wasn't so vivid or maybe it was because you were there, I don't know," she said thoughtfully as her blue orbs turned toward the side. "Why would he do that? What did I do to him?"

Klaus shook his head. "Try not to think about it," he said, looking to his right for the moment when he noticed her packed bags.

He frowned and then leaned back a bit. "Going somewhere?" he asked, snapping his gaze back to her questioningly. His blue orbs penetrated her for an answer.

Caroline looked back up at him and she realised what he asked her. "Oh, yeah. That's why I was downstairs. I was looking for you. I decided I should go home...for good. I mean, I can't keep staying here, Klaus," she said with a tight smile. "You've been so good to me and I think I've over-stayed my welcome. Besides, I should really talk to Matt and my mom."

Klaus frowned. "I understand, but you haven't. I'd feel better if you stayed here for a while longer. Its not safe for you," he explained and it was true. It _was_ unsafe.

But the way he'd said it made it sound like he cared and the scary thing was; he did. Because if she died, then so did their chances of finding out what happened in that meeting she went to. And if she died, so did her beauty. The beauty he'd been chasing for almost a year. Her radiant smile, her perfect skin, her light, her infectious smile, her defiance, her challenging and honest words which usually hit home accurately. Everything about her drew him in and he was enjoying the way she looked at him lately, like she trusted _him_, like she was loyal to _him_ and only _him_.

He wouldn't let her die.

He didn't know the Five's intentions and since Taylor had explained about the man staring at them in the Grill, he was even more suspicious and wary. The Sherriff was out most of the time and thus left Caroline alone and the human? Well, he didn't even count the Donovan boy as anyone nearly as capable as himself.

Caroline glared at him. "And what exactly from? You haven't told me yet! I'm a vampire though, right? Surely I can protect myself," she said in annoyance.

Klaus knew this was bound to happen. Her defiance. "Just trust me, will you, love? Just stay here for a while longer. You can go visit Matt and your mother, just go with one of my friends," he said with a reluctant sigh.

Caroline glared some more before finally giving in. "Fine. Will you please just explain to me what's going on though? Those people I met when I first woke up after I was attacked-"

"Are nothing to be concerned about," finished Klaus as he interjected her firmly. "And are _not_ to be trusted."

Caroline kept looking at Klaus, studying his face for a lie but could find none.

"Why?" she asked. It was a plausible question and it was high time he started telling her why she wasn't safe. "What happened to me? Why do I not remember?"

Klaus looked away from her for a moment as he gathered his thoughts.

"Questions for another day-"

"No Klaus, tell me _now_! I have a right to know! Its my life...I should at least be told what you saved me _from_," she said desperately, her eyes penetrating him with a questioning glare.

He looked over at her, knowing that this moment had come. For some reason, he'd hoped it wasn't this soon. But Caroline had always been like that. She would never just take it submissively and be coddled and treated like a fool. No.

But that didn't mean he had to tell her _everything_ and not the exact truth. She would believe him, he knew that now.

"We had a temporary alliance. Damon and Stefan Salvator, Elena Gilbert and Bonnie, along with other various insignificant others," he began to explain.

Caroline nodded, moving over drastically. Klaus frowned at her movement, stopping in between his explanation.

She patted space beside her and he obliged, lying his body fully on the bed with his head resting on the pillow and he crossed his legs one over the other. He rested his hands on his chest, linking his hands together as he continued. He ignored how close they were and how intimate they were being with each other, as if they were old friends. But it seemed once Caroline Forbes deemed you to be someone to be trusted, a friend, she did in fact trust you wholly. Something he wasn't accustomed to and would never do himself if he were her.

"Go on," prompted Caroline with a smile as she looked down at him, her eyes full of curiosity.

"As I was saying, sweetheart, we had a temporary alliance with those people whom you woke up to as well as Bonnie, a witch, and a few others. Damon, Stefan and Elena are the people whom were in the room when you awoke as they called me straight away once you were conscious. We had a temporary alliance because of the hunters in town," he explained, his eyes focused on the ceiling as he thought carefully of how to word his explanation.

"Hunters?" interjected Caroline with a frown upon her face.

Klaus turned his head to look at her and nodded. "Yes, love. Hunters. And they aren't to be taken lightly. There are many hunters in the world, people who hunt the supernatural. Vampires and werewolves. Us. But these five hunters are different. They're powerful and have the closest amount of strength a human can have compared to us. They are called the Five. A witch cast a spell upon them long ago to make them into vampire killing brethren, with vast abilities and the will to hunt _all_ vampires even if they didn't want to," he explained, looking up at Caroline to see her blue orbs sparkle with fascination.

"So, they're here...now? How can they be if they're human?" she asked because if they were created long ago, how could they still be alive?

"Once they are killed or die, others can be awoken. Sometimes it can skip several years, sometimes they can be awoken straight away. But don't ever kill one, Caroline, for you will be burdened with their torment until the next hunter called," he warned with concern, in case she happened upon one of them and survived.

She nodded in understanding. "What kind of torment?"

"They may die, but they'll take the vampire who kills them to the underworld; to death," he said solemnly as he remembered the years he had been in torture.

Caroline looked down at Klaus, wondering if he knew from experience. "How?" she felt brave enough to ask.

"Hallucinations. Ongoing, torturous hallucinations. The point is, they're dangerous. And they're in town. I don't know if all Five are, but certainly two of them are here. They asked Elena to meet with them in the woods," explained Klaus as his eyes again found the ceiling for a moment, thinking of how to word his next sentence when finally he decided.

"A meeting was held. Elena, Damon, Stefan, the witch and you were there. It was decided that someone else would have to go because Stefan and _Damon_ are selfish and wouldn't risk Elena's life," said Klaus, but he had been selfish too. He always was but he wasn't going to tell Caroline that. He had agreed that Elena wasn't to go but he certainly hadn't wanted Caroline to risk her life to go either.

"So why was I even there? How do I know them?" asked Caroline with a frown. She pursed her lips, trying to get just _one_ memory of any of them, but none came.

Klaus paused for a moment as he chose his words. "You were friends, or so I thought. They said you could be the only one to go, despite the danger," he said with a clipped tone. He gripped his hands together tightly, just thinking about that day.

"W-why would they do that?" she asked genuinely. "How? I don't even look like her."

"A wig, of all things," he said bitterly, remembering Caroline's very sarcastic words._ "You know they do make things like wigs Klaus."_

Deep down in his black heart, he sort of blamed her for being so defiant. If she'd listened to him, this wouldn't have happened.

Caroline frowned some more. "I guess that could work..."

"Well, it didn't. They must have found out or something didn't go to plan. You were meant to find out their intentions and hopefully the location of the cure. Jeremy Gilbert, Elena's brother, is one of them but he's been tamed to be on their side for now. However, he has a tattoo, as do all of them, which shows the location of the cure. But time is short. I've been able to provide vampires for him to kill in order for his mark to grow but it takes time. We thought this opportunity may provide us with some answers more quickly," said Klaus as he glanced up at Caroline.

She was deep in thought. "But I failed," she said bleakly. "Something happened, how did you save me?"

"I wanted to be in the shadows, just in case something did happen. You're lucky I was," he said with stern look upon his face. "It was their fault. I demanded that you not go-"

"Its fine, its done now," she interjected with a tight smile. She placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him when suddenly she felt her surroundings change again.

She was running, but wasn't. Something hit her in the back of her neck. She grabbed at her neck, trying to pull it out and she did.

Klaus suddenly shot up from his position, turned on his knees and grabbed her shoulders. "Caroline-"

"Help," she murmured as she fell against the head board of the bed, gasping as the pain hit her. She winced from the pain but Klaus pulled her down the bed a bit, away from the wooden headboard.

"Caroline, listen to me," he half yelled as he shook her a bit, hoping she would come out of reverie.

"K-klaus," she said softly, looking up into his eyes in surprise. He noticed it was the exact way she had said his name and the same way she had looked at him the night he had saved her.

_When she'd pulled out the dart and threw it to the ground quickly, she'd noticed there was still something left in it because when she held it, she could feel it moving around in the glass vial. _

_When she'd hit the tree trunk behind her, she'd noticed that there were two figures in the distance, zoning in on her before being picked up by Klaus. Her eyes focused on him as he'd lifted her up easily into his arms but before losing consciousness, her eyes at looked over his shoulder for a moment. _

_They were standing there in the darkness, whispering as they watched them retreat. _

_"Its not Elena," one of them said. _

_"I know. She'll prove useful though after all, she won't remember vampires."_

Caroline awoke out of her memories, sitting upright suddenly. She remembered something.

"Caroline," said Klaus from her left.

She turned her head to see Klaus sitting in a chair next to the bed. He was drawing which caused her to forget the urgency of her thoughts.

"You draw," she said with surprise.

"Is that so hard to believe?" he asked with a playful smirk upon his lips. He held a large art book which rested on his upright knee and a pencil in the other hand. His gaze however, was soley on her as his expression changed. "You were unconscious for over half an hour, what was that, Caroline?"

She sighed, getting out from under the covers and stretched. She walked around the bed to the other side where Klaus resided. He watched her, not even bothering to hide his wandering eyes which lingered on her exposed mid-drift.

She had a tank top on and shorts; her usual bed attire. When had she even got undressed? She had no idea, but there were more pressing issues.

"A memory I think," she said, stopping in front of him and 'subtly' trying to spy on what ever he had drawn. However, he snapped his book shut with a playful glint in his eye.

"Go on," he prompted.

"You saved me, but I remembered something else. I guess its my sub-conscious trying to tell me something. Anyway, when I pulled the dart out, there was still some substance left it in. I didn't notice that night because I was too scared but when I lived through the memory again in my head, I felt it when I touched it. There was something in it," she said as she remembered every detail she could.

Caroline began to pace the floor in front of where Klaus sat. "When you picked me up, I guess I was so out of it but I heard something that I didn't realise I had until now. The two hunters were a few yards back watching and one of them said they knew it wasn't Elena. They said I'd be useful and that...I wouldn't remember vampires," explained Caroline.

She stopped pacing for a moment, her eyes landing on Klaus to observe his reaction. Was it useful?

"I know its not much-"

"Its plenty, sweetheart," smiled Klaus as he got up from the chair, placing his pencil and pad where he had just been sitting.

Caroline sighed in relief. She hated being useless. In fact, she was sure someone used to keep telling her that she was. She _so_ wouldn't take that sort of crap but she was sure someone had said it.

He stood in front of Caroline, wondering if he should say something. He really had to make a call but she looked exhausted.

"How is that plenty?" she asked, breaking their silence as they had stared at each other silently.

He smirked knowingly. "Anything you remember helps, love. Why don't you rest some more?" he said softly before moving to leave.

She grabbed onto his arm, causing him to turn around in confusion. His brow furrowed, wandering how he'd gotten into a situation where she willingly touched him like this.

"T-thank you," she said quietly.

Suddenly her surroundings changed again. She was in the school hall where the lockers were. Klaus had her from behind with his hand over her mouth. She was frightened, she knew that much. Frightened because Alaric could be right behind her. Who the hell was Alaric?

_"Shh, its okay, its me," Klaus whispered in her ear as he held her closely. _

_She looked down the hallway, making sure no one was there. But Alaric wasn't there. _

_"We'll save Elena, you go straight home, you stay inside, do you understand?" he whispered with concern. _

_She was so frightened and stunned by his actions, she didn't answer. _

_Suddenly he pulled her away from him, forceably turning her to face him. He held her shoulders tightly but not enough to hurt her. His eyes penetrated her own with continued concern and determination to make sure she was safe. _

_"Do you understand me?!" he said slightly louder and with more force. But in his eyes, she could see something she never thought possible. Fear and for a moment, not just for himself. _

"Thank you for saving me again," said Caroline with a smile as she realised she wasn't _actually_ in danger.

She still held his forearm as her hand moved down his jacket to his hand. She squeezed it, causing Klaus to widen his eyes in utter surprise. "Thank you for explaining to me what happened, I really do appreciate it, Klaus," she said with sincerity.

She felt like hugging him and to be honest, she just felt like kissing him. She'd never admit anything like that to anyone but she was really attracted to him it was obscene. She wasn't exactly sure why, but she'd felt it ever since she saw him again at her house.

She continued to hold his hand as he turned to face her properly, his hand grabbed her upper arm softly as they stared at each other oddly. He tried to ignore the way he felt when her hand went into his, it was just too...nice. He didn't do nice. He wanted to pull away immediately but found himself entranced.

"I'd never hide anything from you." _Lies. _"I'll always protect you."_ More lies._

He wished he could back up those statements but knew if it came to it, he would protect himself always. No matter what he felt for Caroline. Even if she hated him forever, he would always choose himself. He always did. But in this moment, he truly wished he could give away his fears and give into her because right now she made him feel wanted; needed. She looked at him like he was a saviour and almost like she wanted more contact, however, he pulled away after a long intense stare.

"I need to make a call," he said gruffly, breaking their intimate moment.

Caroline blinked, realising he was gone.

OOO-OOO

"I've made myself known," she said, staring up into Shane's eyes.

He nodded. "Good. It's time to begin. We need twelve and you don't have much time to do it," he said sternly. "So if you want the information, I need my twelve hybrids."

Hayley pursed her lips. "You'll _have_ them. Breaking the sirebond takes _time_," she said in a frustrated tone. "But I'll make sure you get it sooner than expected."

Shane nodded, satisfied with her answer. "Good. In the mean time, make sure you don't do any of it around Caroline Forbes," mentioned Shane as he went over to his desk, sitting down in the office chair.

Hayley frowned. "Why not? She's going out with Tyler, she'll understand-"

"No. She's lost her memory but from what I hear, she's gaining it back. The whole potion didn't enter her system meaning the spell won't complete and she'll eventually get it all back and the potion that did work is receding quickly. Her allegiance is with Klaus at the moment so if she sees something, she will most definitely let him know," explained Shane.

Hayley nodded. "Okay." She turned to leave.

"Let me know when the second hybrid has broken their sirebond," said Shane as he looked down at some papers on his desk.

Hayley frowned. "Tyler isn't included-"

"Why?" he asked in annoyance.

"Because! That was the deal. Not Tyler. You will have your twelve but Tyler is to be untouched," she said before turning on her heel and walking out of the office.

Shane watched her leave as he reached for his phone.

_Check on the Forbes girl, work out what she remembers._

_Shane_

OOO-OOO

Caroline walked out of the bedroom, fully dressed. She wasn't going to stay here any longer, she needed to see her mom.

She pulled off her stilettos, looking around the top floor to make sure no one was there. She smirked. Then she tip toed down the stairs silently. She stopped at the bottom and checked all areas of the foyer.

Coast was clear. She smiled at her brilliance at being covert and all that and grabbed the front door handle. Once outside, closing the front door quietly, she pulled on her stilettos. She raced home, using her vampire speed.

OOO-OOO

"Mom, I'm home!" yelled Caroline as she'd noticed the Sherriff car in the driveway.

"I'm in the loungeroom, honey!" yelled Liz. Caroline strode inside, down the hall and around the corner to find her mother on the couch. It was odd to see her mother at home _and_ on the couch.

Caroline walked over quickly, bending down to give her mother a hug. It was so good to be here again, after days of feeling like she knew no one except for Klaus. Of course, she didn't mind Klaus at all, in fact the opposite, but it was nice to be around her mom after so long.

"I've been so worried about you," exclaimed Liz, her blue orbs filled with concern as she pursed her lips from her position on the couch.

Caroline stepped over Liz's legs which was comfortably sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch. She then piled herself next to Liz on the couch.

"I'm fine. Klaus has been really good to me," smiled Caroline, causing Liz to frown.

She did not like Klaus getting to know her daughter and she hated that he was the only one to help her right now.

They spent half an hour, surfing through the channels on the television, just talking. Mainly about what had happened lately to which Liz decided to say the bare minimum. Damon had warned her about saying too much because he had a suspicion Klaus would find out.

Suddenly a knock on the door was heard.

"I'll get it," said Liz with a sparkle in her eye, placing an hand on Caroline's shoulder for a second before getting up to answer the door.

A few seconds later, Liz came back around the corner with a person she recognised. One of the very people Klaus told her not to trust. One of the people who had forced her to go to the meeting without a care for her safety.

Caroline's eyes widened as she jumped off the couch.

"Mom, what the hell? Don't just let strangers in!" exclaimed Caroline but her eyes never left the person in front of her. The stranger. Which one was he? Damon or Stefan? She recognised him not only from when she woke up but also she just realised he was at Klaus' house yesterday with blood on his shirt. It was confusing because they had acted like friends but now that she knew he was also there when she woke up and Klaus had told her he wasn't to be trusted, she knew something Klaus told her wasn't right.

She'd ask him about it later, but for now, she would keep her distance.

Liz walked over to Caroline as her daughter began to hysterically point accusingly at the man in front of her, saying he was dangerous, untrustworthy and would possibly try to kill them. But Liz grabbed Caroline's 'pointing' arm and lowered it as she calmly settled her daughter down.

"Its _fine_ Caroline. He's a friend. To me _and_ to you," said Liz reassuringly.

Caroline shook her head, snapping her face toward her mother. "No. They _made_ me go to that meeting, mom. They didn't care that I could die!" she said angrily as tears came to her eyes. She wasn't sure why because she didn't even care about them; she didn't know them.

"Hey, that's not true-" began the stranger.

"Shut up! I'm not talking to you!" exclaimed Caroline as she then looked back at Liz.

"Shh, its okay. Please, just trust me. At least listen to what he has to say," suggested Liz with a half smile and then she looked over at the visitor. "This is Stefan Salvator."

Caroline glared over at him with suspicion. She narrowed her eyes. "Fine. Talk."

She stood with her hands on her hips, causing her mother to nod in acceptance. She left the room to allow the two to talk.

"Caroline, do you not remember me?" he asked softly.

She raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? We met yesterday and then before when I woke up, so yeah, I remember you," she spat, looking to the side defiantly.

"Yeah well, I meant before that," said Stefan, rubbing the back of his head with his hand nervously. He didn't want her to kick him out. Who knew what lies Klaus had poisoned her mind with.

Caroline turned to look at him again. "Klaus said we were friends," she said evenly, deciding to make herself comfortable on the couch and so went to sit down.

Stefan leaned against the archway which lead to the loungeroom, watching Caroline's every move. He couldn't understand why Klaus would actually say that, he would have thought he'd have said something more evil, like they were enemies.

"But you don't care about me. None of you do. You made me go to that meeting without a care because Elena was your main priority. You were afraid of losing her but not me. I was just expendable," said Caroline angrily, her eyes narrowed viciously.

And there it was. The lie.

"No Care. We didn't. You volunteered!" he exclaimed, trying to make her see through Klaus' lies.

"Volunteer? Do you see how stupid that sounds right now? And _don't_ call me that. Only my friends call me that," she said venemously at the end, causing Stefan to inwardly flinch at her words.

He sighed. "Because I _am_ your friend. Your _best_ friend, Caroline," he said quietly, wishing that she could see how wrong she was. The Five had fucked with her mind and now Klaus was doing it too.

Caroline shook her head, laughing without humour. "That is utterly ridiculous-"

"No its not! And yes, you volunteered. And I know it sounds stupid but you w_ere_ stupid, Caroline! You should have never volunteered. We were prepared to just compell a human to go," explained Stefan as he walked forward, pointing at her accusingly. "But you're always selfless like that."

Caroline noticed his tone, as if he cared. But she could see deception because they just wanted what everyone wanted. To know what she had inside her head. And she trusted Klaus more.

"Well it didn't work out like that Stefan. Klaus saved me-"

"He was just afraid you might die and then what you knew at that meeting would die with you. Don't you see? He's using you! He's a monster, Caroline, he doesn't _care_ about you!" yelled Stefan, causing Liz to come running into the room with concern etched across her face.

Caroline looked at her mother with tears in her eyes. She refused to believe it. She wouldn't. She got up from the couch, walking over toward the exit.

"He's saved me, more than once. He saved me when Alaric attacked and the look in his eyes wasn't that of selfishness. He was there when I needed him, where were any of you?! My _so called_ friends!" But truth be told, she still couldn't even remember them in any memories. None.

She raced out of the room using her enhanced speed and then front door was left wide open after Caroline whizzed outside quickly. Stefan raced out, despite Liz's cries to let her go, but he refused. He would make her see.

"Caroline! He made us keep away from you!" he exclaimed but stopped at who he saw standing behind Caroline.

She was about to retort when Stefan's eyes widened. His gaze went past her face to something or someone behind her. She frowned, turning to see what it was and then she mirrored his expression.

"A-Arthur-" she began, recognising his face but something was shoved in her face. It burned like hell and she screamed, pushing his arm away and elbowed him in the neck.

He gasped for air, holding his neck painfully. Stefan quickly ran forward to intercept him, however, Arthur managed to pull out a crossbow from inside his jacket pocket and shot Stefan in the in the gut, causing him to fall to the ground in pain.

Caroline looked over at Stefan frantically and then looked back at the man in front of her.

"You remembered my name...interesting," he said as he advanced on her.

She backed away, looking around her for options on how to disarm him. He couldn't leave this guy around her mom and he could kill Stefan. Despite hating him and everything, no one deserved to die. She couldn't leave him to die, it was just unconscienable.

"Yeah. I remember you," she snarled as her back hit one of the trees which sat on the nature strip outside their house.

Arthur kept advancing with a smile upon his face. "What else do you remember?"

"I was to meet you," she said, trying not to reveal too much. She was pretty sure that would be bad if she let him know everything.

Arthur threw his crossbow to the ground as he pulled on a black glove. Caroline watched him as he grabbed her wrist, banging it against the tree trunk as her wrist began to sizzle. She screamed in pain and her voice began to break. It burned like hell, just what was on that glove?

Caroline lashed out, kicking him in the stomach with her stiletto. He fell backwards but back rolled and managed to get back on his feet quite quickly. She began to run but he pulled her back by the hair, throwing her across a random person's car. She slid across the hood and fell unceremoniously onto the ashfalt of the road. Her head hit the ground, hard, causing her to lose focus.

Caroline attempted to get up, leaning on her hands to hoist herself to her knees. Arthur was already in front of her but was tackled again by Stefan from behind. It seemed he'd pulled out the arrow as she looked over toward the path to see a bloody long object lying across it.

She groaned and placed her hand to her head to find that she had a deep cut on her forehead, near her temple.

"Run, Caroline!" exclaimed Stefan when he was suddenly thrown against the side of the car. The force of Stefan's body shattered the window of the car, breaking his ribs and some of his spinal vertebrae, incapacitating him for now. Arthur pulled out another crossbow, shooting Stefan with it and missing yet again, but it did the trick. Arthur again turned toward her.

She turned and began to run in the opposite direction down the road, but he grabbed her before she could use her enhanced speed and threw her across the ground. She scraped her hands and head again against the ashphalt as she slid to a stop a few metres away. Caroline laid face down and she could feel blood seeping out of her head wounds which began to pool around her face. It hurt like hell. She groaned, again trying to get up but this time, she felt a strong hand around her neck forcing her to get up. The grip was tight and was getting tighter and then she was finally standing.

Caroline's eyes widened in fear as her hands tried to pull his hand away but she was too weak now. She hadn't fed this morning and her injuries were taking time to heal. Arthur looked into her eyes when suddenly her legs began to dangle from the ground as he lifted her into the air. He was strong.

"You _do_ recognise me. Do you remember what was said?" he asked.

Her eyes lowered to his hand but it was bare. What possessed her to look there? Klaus had explained something about a tattoo but at the time she had no idea what it was. However, when she looked at his hand, that's what she thought of...a tattoo. It triggered a memory. She'd seen the tattoo, on a drawing. Jeremy had drawn it.

_Jeremy Gilbert_. She'd gone to school with him. He was a year below. She knew him because they had been friends. He was there when...when what? The meeting?

"You know what this is..." began Arthur as he pulled something out of his back pocket. "Not that you can see it, but you know its there."

He revealed some dart type thing and she began to squirm, knowing exactly what it was. "No, please-"

"You have to forget. You know too much now-"

She fell to the ground painfully. Caroline felt so fatigued and really regretted not drinking even a drop of blood today. She lay on her side, trying to find the energy to get up. She noticed some commotion or fighting going on ahead of her and then realised it was Arthur and Klaus...Klaus?

Oh god, she was in for it. He held the hunter up by the neck when suddenly, Arthur pulled out a hidden wooden stake, stabbing it into Klaus' side. Klaus immediately dropped him and he ran.

She rolled onto her back slowly as her eyes finally registered her surroundings. She noticed it was overcast today, it wasn't sunny. She vacantly wondered what the neighbours would think and was surprised that no one had come out of their homes to investigate all this fighting.

Caroline looked up to see Klaus bending down next to her. She felt his arms encircle her, lifting her up for the second time that day. She wrapped her arms around his neck for support, resting her head on his shoulder as tears leaked out of her eyes.

Was this her life? Always in danger? Always getting hurt, always fearing what was coming around the next corner?

He didn't say anything and she didn't either but it was in their eyes. He walked over to his car which she didn't even hear arrive earlier and as he walked, they stared at each other; their faces mere inches from the other. But still silent.

Finally he looked away from her as he glared at Stefan whom sat next to the messed up car. He kept walking until he reached the car.

He opened the car door, with much effort since he still had Caroline in his arms and placed her in the passenger seat carefully. He closed the door behind her and disappeared.

She watched as he reappeared in front of Stefan a few yards away.

"Not only did you do exactly the opposite of what I directed, you couldn't even _protect_ her," spat Klaus as he glared down at his former friend.

Stefan slowly got up, clutching his stomach and narrowed his eyes at Klaus. "He's different to Connor. He just showed up! And I wouldn't have to go behind your back if you just let me see her, Klaus!" exclaimed Stefan angrily.

"See her? I told you not to let her go to that bloody meeting, but you did. Now you have to suffer the consequences. There's a reason she's with me. I can protect her. I'm the one she remembers. Me-"

"You're ruining her," interrupted Stefan quietly, his eyes full of pity. For both of them but mainly for Caroline.

Klaus stared at him as if he were telling him someone dear to him had died. He turned away, not letting it get to him. Who cared if he was ruining her? She had ruined _him_ for over a year, wasn't it something she deserved?

But when he got into the driver's seat of his SUV, he looked over at Caroline. She was sleeping. Her chest moved up and down in even breaths. Her head lay against the window with her blonde curls spread everywhere. He noticed how beat up she looked, blood, cuts and bruises were all over her face and forehead. She was involuntarily clutching her side so she evidently had an injury there. But she was still beautiful.

And he realised she didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve for him to ruin her by causing her to like him as if she didn't know him from before but he would still do it. Because he needed her to remember. For her to trust _only_ him, so she would tell him what he needed to know. And selfishly, he wanted it. Not only for his need for the cure, but also because he wanted her to belong to him and to have her allegiance with _only_ him.

Because beneath his selfish desires for self preservation, he also had other desires. He wanted her still, even after all the betrayal and all their dancing around and flirtations which usually meant nothing on her part. So he would have his cake and eat it too.

OOO-OOO

Caroline awoke suddenly. Someone had said her name and as she looked up she realised it was Klaus. She was in the spare bedroom again. She noticed her stillettos sitting neatly next to the bed, her jeans carelessly thrown to the side along with her jacket. Which meant she only wore a blouse and underwear.

Her head lay on the pillow with her body underneath the blankets and Klaus sat in the chair next to the bed which was now right next to her bed side.

"You-"

"Drink," he said sternly, holding a blood bag out for her to drink.

Caroline looked down at it and then back into his eyes which were holding back something she could only descirbe as anger. She obeyed, taking the bag and began to sip from the small tube at the top.

She could feel all her injuries begin to heal faster and her light headedness left her quickly. Her eyes roamed the room as she sat up, sitting the half drunken bag on the bedside table.

"Klaus-"

"What did I tell you!?" he snapped angrily, getting up from his chair to pace the area beside her.

Caroline remained silent. She knew he was right. He had told her not to go out without protection and what did she do?

"I just..." she began, looking over at Klaus whom had stopped next to the chair and was glaring at her.

"Just what Caroline?" he asked with clear ice to his tone. His blue orbs cut through her with an anger she hadn't seen on him before.

"I didn't like being followed around, I didn't think it would hurt if I went to see my mom," she said quietly as she brought up her knees, hugging them to her chest underneath the blankets.

Her eyes wandered to the end of the bed as she tried to avoid his penetrating glare. Klaus was trying to hold back his rage but he had always had a problem with it.

So he took it out on his chair, throwing it across the room where it smashed into pieces against the wall.

Caroline flinched, gripping her knees tightly as her gaze snapped up at him.

"You could have died!" he yelled, his blue orbs fixed upon her angrily and then the fear she had been feeling fell away because she swore she saw concern creep across his face.

"But I didn't-"

"You were hurt-" he interjected.

"But I wasn't, I'm fine now," she smiled, relaxing a bit more as Klaus began to calm down a bit. "Stefan helped-"

He looked away from her for a moment. "Yes, _Stefan_," he drawled sarcastically.

Caroline sighed. "I'm fine now, that's all that matters," she said softly, avoiding the subject of Stefan for the moment since it seemed to spike Klaus' rage again.

He narrowed his eyes at her, walking over until he was right next to the bed. She looked up at him, wondering if he would get angry again. But did he really care about her? Could it be possible that Stefan could be somewhat right and that he was only angry because he wanted what was in her head?

"I-I'm sorry," she stammered, her eyes watering apologetically. "I promise I won't do it again."

Klaus anger completely fell away and he closed his eyes, sighing audibly. He sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

She looked so fragile just now, so beautiful and yet he still wanted to just show her how angry he was to make her regret ever leaving like that again, but he just couldn't. He couldn't lose his chance at finding the cure or what the Five's intentions were and he couldn't lose her.

Caroline crawled over toward him, resting her head on his shoulder with her arms embracing him softly. "You were right," she said. "It was the hunter."

Klaus wrapped an arm around her back, the other rested on her upper neck. They sat like that for a moment until she leaned back a bit to look up into his eyes.

"But you saved me. Again," she smiled weakly.

Yes, he had. And he'd do it again.

He didn't even realise what was going on until it was too late and she'd leaned up, placing her lips on his. He was so surprised and shocked to push her away and before he knew it, he didn't even want to.

She didn't know why she'd done it. Maybe because he was saving her all the time and she'd really grown to trust him. Maybe because after the ordeal she'd been through, she needed someone to be close to; to be intimate with. But she _knew_ it was because she was utterly attracted to him. So as her hands found their way to his neck and across his stubble on his cheeks and his hands automatically pulled her closer, roaming anywhere and everywhere across her body, she found that somewhere deep inside her; she wanted this. Not the Caroline she was now, but the Caroline before.

He didn't resist, in fact, he welcomed it. It was going to the next level now. Their clothes were being torn off each other and he didn't care. The feel of her body against his was electric. He'd felt her before, kissed her before, but not in _his_ body. And now that he was, he felt like he was in a place too good for a dark soul like him.

Everything about her was too perfect to be real. Her smooth skin, her perfectly curved body, her glorious kissing. Everything was exactly as he had envisaged the moment he realised how beautiful she was when he had turned his first hybrid and now he was getting everything he wanted. And she felt so good against him, like she was the perfect puzzle piece to fit next to him.

Maybe she'd hate him, if she got her memories back, but he couldn't think of that now. He'd wanted her for too long and he always got what he wanted. _Always._

* * *

**A/N: **_Well that's it. Thanks for reading. By the way, I needed this to happen quite soon because she won't always have her lost memory. That's all I'll say. So be disappointed if you must (sorry) but that's how I wanted it to be. _

_Bullet2tm_


End file.
